Assassin's Love
by srock
Summary: Callie Torres was a legendary assassin, but jealousy and power hunger had made her own team tried to kill her. She had to fight to stay alive. Could she survive after the betrayal? How could she face her past that comes back into her life?
1. Chapter One - Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters here.**

 **A/N: Hi, I had to repost this story because I was like skipping some parts and I change some characters here. English not my first language and I tried to find beta reader but it hard. So please be gentle with me for my errors and grammars. Some Italic part are the flashback and a lot of flashbacks in this story. I hope I'm not messed up the story line. Anyway enjoy~**

* * *

 **~ASSASSIN'S LOVE~**

 ****CHAPTER ONE - PROMISES**  
**

* * *

"Huh! Huh!"

Callie panted heavily. Running away in the dark and thick forest for hours made she lost her direction. Sometimes she felt like she had been passing the same place for a few times. She hadn't heard any movement from behind her so she decided to make a quick stop. The Latina leaned her body against one tree, her eyes closed as she took a deep breath; trying to think what had happened to her now. Her brown eyes examined the injury to her left shoulder. Her right hand, which held her gun, lifted her black coat on the injured shoulder so she could see how bad her injury was. She groaned in pain and just noticed her left side of her white top covered with her blood. The image of Alex Karev pulled his trigger in her direction, starting to haunt her. Callie wiped off the blood that running down from her right temple with her coat sleeve. She doesn't have any idea why this happening to her. Just earlier this morning, she led her team for their new task, but now she was running away from her team who were trying to kill her.

Now, her feelings mixed with lost, sad, frustrated and full of anger. She knew Alex never respect her as his leaders, but to think that her own best friend could pick Alex to betray her, she just can't accept it. Mark, the man who always by her side since they were young, always playing as big brother to her and the only best friend she ever had. But now, he tried to kill her and this new information had ripped the woman's heart. She knew she kept pushing Mark away, but never in her mind Mark chosen this way against her. Tears started to roll down on her cheeks without she even realized it.

 _Bang!_

The loud sound had made the brunette jumped from her deep thought. She knew her team getting closer to her. Callie pushed her body off from the tree as she continued her run from men who were chasing her from behind. Another shot had been released and hit the tree next to her. She ducked her head and continued to run. Gun firing had been released again and again from behind and one of its hit Callie's right leg.

"Argh!" Callie screamed in pain as she fell on the ground hard. "Damn!" She cursed loudly when she looked over her bleeding leg. She knew she can't run fast with that leg. The Latina tried to calm herself. She can bear the pain but she knew she can't give up yet. She had to fight. She had to fight for herself, for her girlfriend and for her pride.

 _"Callie?"_

 _Callie looked up to her girlfriend and smiled. Checking her gun for a last time before placing it on her lower back, she finally gave her girlfriend her full attention. "Yes?" Addison forced a smile to the brunette. Callie could see something wrong with the red haired girl. "Are you okay, dear?"_

 _Addison sighed, never breaking eye contact with her girl. "Don't leave me."_

 _The brunette girl looked at the other woman with confuse. "What?"_

 _Addison looked away trying to fight her tears. "You know, every time you go for your mission, I can't help myself thinking that you will leave me alone in this world. We both know how dangerous our job is, so to think that I will never see you again-that thought terrifies me. And sometimes I don't trust Karev…"_

 _The Latina was trying to read her girl's face to understand her feelings. She knew how dangerous her job was, no matter how perfect she was. She had witnessed some of their colleagues died in the middle of their missions, but she never thought it would happen to herself. Now to think she might get killed and leave the love of her life alone, she just can't let it happen. She had been in that place for losing her loved one once. It was too heartbroken for her to accept the fact she was losing her beautiful lover and she doesn't want Addison to face the same situation. Pulling her lover into her warm embrace, she kissed the red haired woman's temple softly._

 _"I will not leave you, love," she whispered. "And about Karev, he had been put under me for years. He can't do any harm to me, okay?"_

 _Addison nodded before wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and buried her nose against the Callie's shoulder. The smell of Callie's vanilla scent always calmed her. "Promise me you will come home safe?"_

 _Callie brushed Addison's red hair to console her. "I promise…"_

The tanned girl wiped off the tears that running down on her cheeks. Addison was right, she shouldn't trust Alex. Pushing her body off from the ground, even the pain was killing her. She had to fight to stay alive. _'I have to come home for Addison. I promise her to come home to her. I have to come home,'_ she said to herself again and again as she pushed herself dragging her injured leg to move with her. She put away all the pain behind her. All she could think now was Addison. Swinging her gun in the direction behind her, Callie pulled the trigger a few times. Alex, Mark and Jackson hid behind the trees to avoid the wild bullets that coming from Callie who usually never missed her targets. Callie used that time to continue her escape.

But her eyes widened at the view in front her. She was standing at the edge of the sea cliff with the wild ocean were waiting below. Brown eyes were looking to surround her. There was no way to run. No matter how hard she tried to think she knew there was no way to run.

"Well, well, well..." Alex's voice made Callie spun around to face the man who trying to kill her. He pointed his gun in Callie's direction as Callie does the same. "Look like this is the end. You have nowhere to run, Torres."

Callie was silent, trying to cover all her emotions and the pains behind her calm face. Her eyes locked with the brown eyes as she tried to challenge him. "What you want from me, Karev?"

Alex huffed after hearing the question coming from the Latina's mouth. "Isn't it obvious what I'm doing now, Torres?"

"Killing me, won't give any benefit to you."

Alex laughed, but never let his guard off. He knew how Callie worked. She was the best assassin for their organization or maybe in the world. Killing world's politician big names in her previous missions had made her the best assassin, but Alex was never a fan of her getting all attentions and fame since the beginning of her journey as an assassin. Without no one notices, he was forming his own small team and wait for the day to kill the brunette. He had waited for years for this day to come. No way would he let his guard off today. He knew if he did, he will be the one who got killed.

"I would say, I don't like being the second in command on this team, especially when you are my team leader," Alex explained. He had been in the organization for three years before Callie's and Mark's arrival, but now she was his leader. "If I kill you now, I will step up and be this team's leader."

Now it was Callie's turn to laugh. "What make you think by killing me, you will become a leader?" She shook her head unbelievable. "I thought we were finally good. I chose you to be my second man and now you are trying to kill me?"

Alex smirked. Of course he knew he will not easily be one of the Top 5 Leader. "Maybe if I can make Montgomery mine, Webber will like me the way he liked you and they will let be a leader replacing you."

The Latina's blood boiled in anger hearing Alex planning to take her girl away from her. "Fuck you!" Callie cursed loudly. "She is not a thing for you to make her yours that easily!" To think someone took advantage of her beautiful woman just the sake of pride and power, she can't accept it. Some may say she was with Addison for her own benefits and position in the organization, but she knew the red haired didn't see her that way. She had moved on from her past love and she loved her lover now with all her heart. Never once in her mind to take advantage of her girlfriend's position. Beside Webber liked her before she and Addison were together.

Callie was about to pull the trigger, but Mark's arrival at the scene made her stop. He pointed his gun in her best friend's direction. "Drop the gun, Torres!"

Without breaking the eyes contact with Alex, "You drop the gun!" she yelled. "You both drop the gun!"

The shorter man knew how fast the Latina was. She could shoot him and Mark before they both could pull their triggers. She was a legend for nothing. Everybody knew the fact that he can't take Callie down with his own self. But to have Mark pointed his gun in the brunette's direction, he knew this was his chance. "Kill her, Sloan!"

Mark snapped at Alex's command. "What?"

"Kill her!"

"You promise me you just want to warn her!" Mark pointed out, but never breaking his eyes away from the woman in front him as he examined her injuries all over her body.

"Leave him alone!" Callie yelled to Alex. "You shouldn't drag him along to this!"

Mark tried to read the brunette's face, who never make any eyes contact with him since he arrived there. He could see the anger, sadness, upset and confuse on his best friend's eyes. He never wanted this. Callie was always his family he ever had. She was his sister, his best friend. But now, he was pointing his gun in her direction. Yes, he was upset, mad at the girl who were so important to him in the past, but this - he never wanted this. Now Alex told him to pull his trigger to the woman who was everything to him? No!

"Mark, go!" Callie told him when she could sensed Mark battling with himself.

"No!"

"Kill her, Sloan!"

"No!"

"She is not your best friend anymore!"

"Shut up!" Mark was struggling with his emotions. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Please, Mark. Leave…" Callie pleaded.

Alex could feel that the taller man wouldn't pull his trigger so he decided to finish off the woman in front him with his own gun. Before he could pull the trigger, the loud sounds filled the air. Alex's eyes widened as he saw his gun flying off from his grip. His heart beat fast at the sudden attack from the brunette. He could have died. Callie could just shoot his head, but she chose to shoot his gun. His eyes went back to his leader. Her eyes were wide in shock with her gun still pointing at the shorter man.

Callie's brown eyes dropped to her body. Her mouth gape opened as she placed her shaky hand on to her left chest where the blood coming unstoppable. Took a look into her right palm, which covered with her own blood, Callie knew that was bad. It hurt badly. No word could come out of her mouth to describe the pain. Deep brown met blue eyes. Mark's eyes widened and his hand with the gun shaky. He just froze, watching Callie, who was bleeding badly. He couldn't believe he just shot his best friend, his sister, his only - the only family he ever had. Tears started to pool in brown and blue eyes. Brown eyes, the upset tears fell uncontrollable while tears of regret started to escape from the blue eyes.

"No…" Mark shook his head.

Callie felt so hard to breathe. Her body started to feel heavy and numb to all the pains that she had. Her feet moved backward weakly. This was the end, the end of her. Losing her parents when she was nine in a car accident had brought trauma in her life, she even lost the love of her life once. Now it was her turn. The image of Addison sleeping next to her made more tears rolling down on her cheeks. She loved that woman with all her heart. Being an assassin, she shouldn't love someone. She always told herself after her previous lover died in her mission, she can't love anyone again. She tried not to care, she tried not to love anyone, but Addison had opened her heart and made she fell in love again. Her eyes never break from looking at her best friend. "A-Addie…" blood spurted out from her mouth.

The gun slipped off from his grip as Mark made a move on Callie. "No!"

Before Mark could reach her, Callie slipped off and fell down from the edge of the sea cliff.

"No, Callie!" Mark shouted from the edge. He lay on his stomach on the ground with his hand trying to reach for Callie who already disappeared into the wild ocean below them. "I'm sorry…" Mark sobbed with full of regret. "I'm sorry…" he repeated.

Jackson finally arrived at the scene. He looked at both men and looked around the place. "What happened? I heard the sound-," he asked. "Where is Torres?"

"Sloan killed Torres," Alex told Jackson coldly.

Mark was mad hearing it from Alex's mouth like it was his entire fault. Pushing himself off the dirty ground, he shoved the shorter man hard. "It's your fucking fault!" Mark yelled and continued shoving the other man. "You wanted to kill her! You told us you just want to warn her!"

Alex punched Mark on his face and made the taller man hit the ground with terrific thud. "But you are the one who killed her! That's the fucking fact!" Alex turned around and walked away. Jackson was speechless. He never thought Mark could kill Callie. Alex stopped his pace, but didn't turn around. "You both have to shut the hell of your mouth about this. No one should know what had happened, especially Montgomery," he warned before walked away, leaving his men at the scene.

* * *

The sound of waves hitting the beach always calmed her. Arizona sat on the white sand facing the blue ocean with the sun shone beautifully. She saw the view every day, but it never got bored. Sometimes the beach brought back her memories that she has tried to erase since three years ago. Those memories meant everything to her. Those memories had made her still alive today. Those memories had made her to fight for her life. Living alone made she can't stop thinking about pass. Sometimes it sucked. She tried to move on but living alone in the sea house made mind thinking and thinking. She heard a movement from behind her. Arizona turned her head slightly and the smile on her face widened as her dimples popped deep on her cheeks. Looking at her yellow Labrador retriever with blue flying disc gritted firmly into his mouth, Arizona knew she was not alone. Cody dropped the flying disc next to the blonde before looking up to the woman and barked like telling her something.

Arizona grinned at her dog's behavior. Knowing what Cody wanted, she took the disc off from the sand and pushed her body to fully stand again. Cody looked up at his master and his tail swung happily at the sight. "You ready to catch it?" Arizona asked playfully and getting a bark from her dog. "Okay. I know you are excited, but…" Arizona teased.

Cody barked again as he moved in circle eager to play catch the disc. He couldn't wait anymore as she stood against Arizona. It amazed Arizona how big Cody was now compared to the day she found him at the town in the rain with injured leg. She never had second thought about bringing Cody back home that day and treated his injury. Now Cody was her best friend. When the blonde was sad he knew how to cheer her up. When she felt lonely, Cody will move next to her and rested his head on Arizona's lap.

"Okay, okay. Let's play," Arizona gave up when Cody tried to lick her face. "Ready?"

Cody barked.

Arizona swung her right hand throwing the disc flying across the beach. "Go!" Cody immediately ran toward the flying disc direction and he jumped into the air to catch it. Arizona clapped her hands. The yellow dog ran back to his master and shoved it back to the woman. Arizona grabbed the disc and brushed Cody's head softly. "Good boy."

Cody barked again, knowing his master really proud of him.

"Again?"

The yellow dog barked as saying yes.

"Okay," she winked. She threw the disc in the other direction and Cody ran for it. Arizona was smiling at the sight in front her, but her smile faded out when she saw Cody was stopped his pace. He turned around and barked to Arizona like he was saying something. "Cody?" Arizona yelled out his name. Cody barked again before he spun around and ran further into the water. The blonde started to feel uneasy as she started to jog to where Cody was. "Cody!" she saw Cody jumped into the water and started to swim. "Cody comes back here, buddy!"

As she came closer to the water, she saw Cody was pulling something from the water with his strong teeth. Her eyes widened when she finally recognized what Cody had been pulled off, a woman. Arizona ran into the water and helped her dog to pull the stranger out of water. After struggling to pull the person to the sand, Arizona knelt next to the stranger while breathing hard. She pulled the other woman's wrist to check her pulse. She sighed in relief when she could feel the woman's pulse beat. It was weak, but she knew this woman was strong. She looked at Cody and gave him a proud smile. Cody barked at the blonde knowing he just saved that woman's life. Arizona moved her fingers to tuck the stranger's dark haired behind her ear so she could see clearly the woman's face. Her eyes went wide and her heart stopped beating. Battled with her inner feelings and tried to breathe again, her blue eyes examined the injuries on the conscious woman's body. She had several bad injuries. Blue eyes started to pool with tears. Whoever had hurt the woman this way should get paid the same way.

"I'm sorry this had happened to you, but I promise I will take care of you now," Arizona told the other woman even she was aware she will not hear her. "Let's take her home, Cody."

* * *

 **A/N: What you think? I always love the idea of Addison & Callie...**


	2. Chapter Two - Who Am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters here.**

 **A/N: Hi again. I will try to update once a week. Thank you for the review. Haha yeah thank you for noticed it. My mistake. If anyone would like to be my beta I really appreciate it. Anyway, last Friday the sudden announcement about Sara's departure really made me sad. Callie was my fave and I started to watch Grey's because of her. I hope it didn't stop me to continue writing this story. Let's continue the journey~**

* * *

 **~ASSASSIN'S LOVE~**

 ****CHAPTER TWO - WHO AM I?****

* * *

 _'Prang!'_

All four people in the room jumped seeing a sudden outburst coming from their leader. April, Cristina and Owen stared at the broken vase and red roses that spread all on the floor after had been thrown by Addison. A part of Addison felt regret throwing the vase to the floor because those roses were given by her lover Callie a day before she went for her group's mission, but now she really mad with the news of her missing girlfriend. Alex didn't dare to look at the red haired woman in front him. Addison was really scary when she was pissed off and he never thought about that fact before making his plan to get rid the Latina off from this world. The woman never hesitated to pull her trigger if someone had made her mad. She either made them suffer or killed them without giving them a chance to explain. And now only Alex and his two men knew what had happened to Callie, but he will never tell his leader about it.

"What the fucking had happened here?" Addison asked in yelling tone. "Answer me, Karev!"

April, Christina and Owen had been the team leader just like Callie while Derek still out there for his solo mission. Alex was Callie's second man and Addison had made him to be in the same room to tell the real situation in front the other leaders. It was a wise decision she had made because if she was alone with Alex, she might kill him by now. They just back from their unsuccessful mission last night and brought up the news of the missing Latina trying to cover the real situation.

"We - we were split into individually and once we in our position we saw Torres was bleeding and was carried by Stevens' bodyguards. They took her away and we lost her," Alex lied. He hoped his cover up story will help.

The red haired woman trying to read Alex's expression and she could see something was off about him. She decided to walk closer to the man and pulled out her gun from her lower back. The clicking sound of the gun from the woman made Alex gulped. Yesterday Callie had almost killed him. The flashback of Callie shot his gun instead of his head bugging him with lots of questions. Callie never missed her targets and was Callie really had no intention to kill him after what he had done to her? He didn't know. He knew Callie never pull her trigger to her colleagues but she never thought twice about killing her targets and enemies. He thought he was her enemy. And now Addison had shoved her gun under Alex's throat. The young man could see the anger in those grayish eyes.

"Now Karev, give me a reason why would I trust you?" the taller woman questioning him. "You never like her. You were jealous of her. And now give me a reason why would I trust you?" Addison repeated her question.

"I…" he stammered.

"Answer me!" Addison yelled as she shoving her gun hard against Alex's throat. Alex shut his eyes tightly and just waited what the woman wanted to do to him. The red haired woman tried to warn Callie about this guy, but her lover told her everything was fine. "You killed her don't you?" she questioned his intention.

Alex's eyes went wide. "No -"

"Don't lie to me!" Addison cut him off. She moved her gun off from Alex's throat and swung it to her right. The loud sound from her gun filled the room and made the other four jumped when they saw Addison's shot hit the empty of glass on her desk without even gave any glance on it. Alex shivered at the sight. It could be him if the woman pulled the trigger on him. Brought back the gun against Alex's throat and shoved it harder. "Give me the reasons why I shouldn't kill you now?" she whispered in a threatening voice.

"T - Torres…"

Before Alex could say anything, the room door suddenly burst open. Three pair eyes looked at the old black man at the door frame who was looking in Addison's direction while Alex just closed her eyes. "Montgomery…" Richard called out for Addison.

Addison doesn't move hearing her godfather's voice calling her name. Her angry eyes still looking at Alex with her gun still at the man's throat. She really needed to kill this man now.

"Addison Montgomery! Drop the gun!" Richard raised his voice. "Now!"

The red haired woman knew Richard really meant it. She looked at Alex for the last time before shoving him off from her grip. The young man stumbled backwards. "Damn it!" Addison yelled as she walked to her desk facing the outside window. She took a deep breath to cool her down and threw her gun on her desk.

Richard gave a silent command to the other four to leave the room and they nodded understanding. Owen waited for Alex to make his way out before he walked right behind him. But before Owen made his way out, Richard patted his shoulder to stop him. "Get your men to find Torres," he told the blonde guy. "Find out more info about Izzie Stevens and ask Yang to go with you."

Owen nodded. "Yes Sir," he said before walked out from the room and closed the door behind him to give privacy to Richard and Addison.

The black guy turned to look at his goddaughter. He had let his goddaughter to run the organization for him while he tried to focus on other business, but as he heard the news about Callie from Derek, he knew his girl need him. "I heard…" Flying from New York to Miami as soon as he heard the news, he arrived at the right time before his girl started to kill everyone around her or she got killed instead. Sometimes Addison could be too emotional and only Callie could make her being reasonable in making decisions. But now, it was about Callie. She had a reason to be emotional, but they were assassins. They shouldn't start to love and care for other people.

Moving closer he could see the woman's shoulder shaking from crying. "They killed her…" Addison said in sobs.

Richard stood behind her and placed his hands on the woman's arms, telling her that she was not alone. "You didn't know yet, dear. She may be out there fighting for herself. I don't think Torres will give up that easily."

Addison finally spun around to face her godfather. Her teary eyes made contact with the brown eyes. "I can't believe with what his team told me. Karev always tried to harm her since the beginning. She would not suddenly disappear like that. She can handle a bunch of enemies just by herself before. There is no way they caught her…"

Her words were cut off when the older man pulled Addison into his embrace. Addison couldn't stop her tears from the continuing fell out from her eyes. Richard's heart hurts seeing his girl this broken. The red haired girl always be a tough girl, but when it was about Callie, she will be emotional and weak. At first he doesn't like the idea about his goddaughter dated her co-worker, but Addison was so happy with Callie in her life and he wouldn't want to change it. Richard hand moved up and down behind the girl's back as he whispered, "Hope Hunt and Yang will get some news about her."

* * *

Brown eyes blinked several times, trying to brush off the sleepiness that still burdening her eyes from to fully open. Callie winced slightly as she finally felt the pain and sore around her body. She had no idea where she was, what had happened to her that made her body had this whole pain. Her eyes staring at the ceiling fan above her for a few seconds trying to remember anything but all she got was a headache. She pushed her body slowly off the bed trying to push away the pain before leaned her back against the bed headboard. Her eyes trailed down to her bare upper body which mostly covered by a bandage. Some part of bandage still covered by her blood. Her fingers ran to her wounded chest.

 _'Bang!'_

The flashback of the loud sound from the gun made her startled. Her heart beats fast while her eyes staring at her trembling hand. "What was going on?" she asked herself. Everything surrounding her was so confusing. Brushing off all the questions that playing in her mind, the Latina pushed her body with full force for her to get out from the bed. As she sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes trailed down to her right leg which also was bandaged. Her body slumped frustrated with her conditions, but it never stopped the tanned woman from standing on her own feet beside the bed. Her left hand immediately grabbed the closet next to the bed to support her from falling. The pain and sore from her body made the tears start to pool around her eyes. This pain was too much for her to take. Swallowing hard, she tried to walk in the middle of the small room.

When Callie finally reached to the desk near the window, she held on it and tried to take a breath. Her brown eyes stared at the picture frames that placed on the desk. One of the pictures had the woman with the dog. Her eyes stared long at the picture of the blonde woman who was smiling with her dimples popped deep on her cheeks. She frowned slightly, trying to remember if she knew that girl. That picture made butterflies in Callie's stomach and she didn't even know why.

"You're awake…"

The stranger's soft voice who was suddenly speaking to her had made she spun around in surprise. Brown eyes met blue. Standing awkwardly at the door frame with the basin of water in her hands was the woman in the pictures on the desk. She was the real one. The beautiful woman even she had her blonde hair bun messily at behind her head. "W - who…?" Callie stuttered, trying to find the words in her question. "Who are you?"

Blue eyes widened. Callie wasn't sure if her question had made the woman in front of her looked surprised and sad or it was just her. "I - I'm Arizona," the blonde introduced herself while freezing on her spot.

The Latina nodded slightly. She blinked nervously as her mind trying to think about everything. "What had happened to me?" she asked weakly, but enough for the other woman to hear her. Her eyes dropped to look at her body. "This?" her hand gestured at herself. "Who had done this to me?" Callie questioned the smaller woman.

Arizona could see Callie was afraid and confused. It was hard for her to see the other woman in this kind of condition. She wished she could do something to make everything to become better for Callie. She wanted to hold the broken and weak woman in front her. Arizona shook her head slightly to brush off her deep thought. She placed the basin on the bed table and walked closer to the brunette. "C - Calliope…"

Callie snapped at the name as her brown eyes locked on the blue teary eyes and made Arizona stopped her pace. "Calliope?" Her eyes never break the contact with Arizona's and demanding for the answer.

"I -," Arizona tried to walk closer again.

"Stop!" the brunette yelled, raised her hand as a signal to stop the other woman and made Arizona jumped. Her heart beats faster as she felt hard to breathe. "Don't come closer," Callie said with a broken voice.

"I just want to help."

"Help?" she paused. Arizona just looked at her with sad eyes and she couldn't understand what the woman had to do with her life. "I don't know what was happening to me! I don't know where I am! I don't even know who you are! How can you help me?" Callie started to scream around and suddenly she paused again. Arizona just stared at her and it hurt her that she couldn't help the taller woman. Brown eyes looked up into blue eyes again. Arizona could read something bad from just by looking at the woman's deep eyes. Tears started to well up in the brunette's brown eyes when she realized something. "I don't even know who I am…" Callie said in almost whisper tone.

Those last words that coming from those bruised full lips had made Arizona's eyes widened. She could see how the other girl had been freaked out with her current situation and condition. From her head injuries, she never thought this will be happening to the Latina. Got multiple injuries were bad enough but lost memories it was beyond bad. The smaller girl tried again to close the gap between them.

"Don't!" she warned the smaller woman. Tears started to stream down on her cheeks as she tried to fight her feelings.

"Let me help."

"No!"

"Calliope…"

Callie tried to read the woman in front her. "Stop calling me with that fucking name!" she yelled. Her head hurt like hell. Her chest felt like burning. All the pain was too much for her to handle, physically and mentally. She wasn't ready for this. She wished all of this was just her nightmare. The nightmare she wouldn't want to remember.

"You're bleeding," Arizona pointed out.

The bandage around her torso stained with more blood telling her that her aggressive movement and action had made the wound on her chest opened. "D - don't…" Callie tried to warn the blonde, but her view became unclear. Her head spinning, her body felt heavy while her feet betrayed her and gave up giving her body the support. She tried to hold the desk, but useless. Her body was too weak. She almost fell on the floor, but Arizona managed to catch her.

"Callie! Callie!" Arizona's voice calling her, but she couldn't react to her before her view completely turned black. "I got you. I got you Calliope," Arizona whispered.

* * *

Jackson unlocked the door of his room. Today had been hell to him. He had to face Addison and if it not because of Richard was there in the same room, he wouldn't know if he managed to be back to his room again now. He had told her their cover story like what they had discussed yesterday on the way back home. As his finger switched on the light of his dark room, he saw a figure on the floor. "God," he sighed relieved and couldn't even realize when he was taken out his gun pointing to the man on the floor. Since he was an assassin, it just a spontaneous action when he sensed the dangers around him. "Mark, what are you doing in the dark?" he asked before putting his gun on his bed table and closed the door behind him. He tried to read the man who was staring blankly into space.

Without looking up to his roommate, Mark said, "I shot her…" he said weakly. His eyes dropped to his right hand, the hand that pulled the trigger that killed his best friend. He wished he could turn back the time where he didn't pull the trigger on Callie, where he shouldn't team up with Alex to attack Callie. He should be the one who protected the woman.

The tanned guy clenched his jaw. "You should stop talking like that. You want them to know about it? They will kill us -"

"I already dead when I pulled my trigger on her," he cut him off.

Jackson didn't like where it goes. If Mark couldn't keep himself together, Addison might find out about them soon. He knelt in front his roommate and gripped the other man's shoulder. "Hey, look at me," he told Mark but the blond man just ignored him. He shook his shoulder harder to get all the attention from him. "Hey, look at me, Mark," he raised his voice and finally the blonde looked at him. "No one should know what had happened a few days ago. She is dead! You can't change the fact that she is dead!"

Mark gave a hard glare to the man in front him. "She is not dead!" Mark yelled.

"You shot her dead!"

The taller guy shoved Jackson off from him and made him fell backward on the floor. He tried to fight the tears from falling out again. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat. The flashback kept playing in his mind. Those brown eyes kept haunting him. The meeting with Addison earlier has been horrible. Facing the lover of her best friend, telling her the fake story it was totally horrible. He almost spilled the truth in front of Addison but he managed to keep himself together and go on with their cover up story. Addison was scary when she pissed off. Killing her people randomly wasn't new to them. Had one time when he messed up in his mission and the red haired woman almost killed him, but Callie was there to stop her. Since that day, Addison never raised her gun on Mark anymore. She might have done it earlier today if she knew the real story.

Jackson leaned his back against his bed and looked at the other guy's face. "April told me that Webber asked Hunt and Yang to find Torres," Jackson told him. "They will try to search her at a Stevens' place."

Blue eyes snapped at the words. "What if they found out that Callie wasn't there?"

"Now we have to wait and see…"

* * *

Addison walked into her and Callie's apartment. Being the leader, she had her own apartment in this assassin's building. The apartment was not too big and not too fancy, it was enough for both women to stay together in it. Beside them both barely spend time at home. Callie was busy with her missions while Addison was flying around the world meeting her clients or recruiting new assassins. She had asked Callie to move in with her a year ago even the brunette hesitated at first because she doesn't want to be in Addison's shadow. But their relationship wasn't a secret. Callie finally agreed to move in with her and it had to be the best decision she ever made in her life. They had fought like a normal couple and had one time when she was too mad at Callie; she had pointed her gun to her girlfriend. But Callie managed to calm her down and she was ashamed with her action.

Her feet stopped at the door frame of her room.

 _"Callie…" Addison started, her finger made a circle on Callie's bare shoulder._

 _"Hmm?" Callie hummed with her eyes still closed. She was just back from her mission in Italy and she was exhausted. The moment she appeared in front of the apartment door, the red haired woman had attacked her with hunger and passionate kisses. She wouldn't complain about it even she was tired because she missed her woman too._

 _"I missed you," Addison whispered. Her lips attacked Callie's earlobe and she grinned, knowing that was her girlfriend's weak spot._

 _Callie smiled weakly before pushed her lover back on the mattress. Callie moved on top of the other woman where their naked body pressed into each other made Addison gasped in pleasure. Her brown eyes stared down into her lover's grayish eyes. She lowered her head and pecked the delicate lips. "I… missed… you… too," she said in between quick kisses. Even she was tired, she had missed the woman for too long. Being away for almost a month had killed them both inside._

 _Addison wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. She will never get enough of this woman._

The sound of her cell phone had pulled her out from her memory with Callie. Her thumb wiped off the tears on her cheeks as her other hand pulled out her phone from her pant pocket. Looking at the caller ID, the tears started to well up in her eyes again. Her finger slid the screen before she placed the phone to her right ear. "Derek?"

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter Three - Closer To You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here.**

 **A/N: Sorry for late. Month end, my work always busy during month end. Anyway let's continue~**

* * *

 **~ASSASSIN'S LOVE~**

 ****CHAPTER THREE - CLOSER TO YOU****

* * *

Blue eyes opened slightly as she heard the grunting sound coming from the other room. But then the sound was gone so she decided to close her eyes again. After a few seconds, the loud scream from the next room made her eyes snapped open. It had been three nights in the row Callie had a nightmare and scream in her sleep. The blonde jumped out from her bed immediately and ran to her room where Callie was sleeping since she brought her home. She had let Callie used her room since her bed bigger than the guest bed. As she arrived at the door frame, she switched on the light and saw Callie was grunting in her sleep.

"No! No!" Callie mumbled in her sleep, struggled to fight her nightmare.

The blonde sat on the edge of the bed. Tears started to well up in her blue eyes. She wished she could help this woman. She held the Latina's shoulder to wake her and she whispered softly, "Callie, wake up dear." The woman on the bed, still struggling and it made the tears dropped from her blue eyes. She told herself to be strong for Callie. Since she saw Callie at the beach four days ago, she didn't know what to do. She was relieved that Callie still alive when she found her. Learning that the wounded woman on the bed lost her memories when she woke up three days ago, she knew Callie's journey to fully recover was a long way to go. "Calliope…" she tried again.

"I'm sorry, Addie," Callie whispered in sobs.

Arizona froze as she heard the name that came out of Callie's mouth. Shaking the other woman's shoulder, she tried once again, "Calliope…"

Finally, brown eyes slowly opened and stared into the blue eyes that were staring back at her. "Arizona?" her voice rasped from sleeping. Her heart pounded rapidly when she noticed how close Arizona's face to her. She moved her body slowly so she could sit and leaned her back against the headboard. The silent curse came out from her mouth when she felt the pain from her injured body.

It surprised the blonde when Callie didn't snap at her this time, unlike the last two nights ago. The brunette was pushing her off from the bed and yelling to her, but tonight she was just staring at her. Arizona's cheeks blushed lightly because this was the first time she could see those deep brown eyes this close. Those deep brown eyes… she shook her head to brush off her deep thought. "You had a nightmare again," she said with a small smile on her face.

It calmed Callie to see the dimpled smile on Arizona's cheek. "Sorry," she apologized quietly but enough for the other woman to hear her.

Seeing Callie's positive reaction, Arizona decided to take another step in making the brunette comfortable with her presence. She took the dry small towel that she placed on the bed table earlier and looked at Callie and waiting for her approval. Callie knew what the other woman was trying to do, but she didn't say anything. "May I?" Arizona asked. The injured woman nodded slightly, giving the blonde her permission. Smiling at Callie, Arizona's hand brought the towel to wipe the sweat on Callie's face and neck. The Latina's eyes staring at Arizona's face, studying the woman who was just saving her life. Blue eyes caught the brown that were staring back at her and Callie immediately darted her eyes away from the blonde. Her cheek flushed red and it made Arizona chuckled silently. "You okay now?" Arizona asked as she placed the towel back to the small table.

Callie nodded.

"Plain water?" the blonde asked as she took a glass of plain water on the bedside table and handed it to Callie. Without saying anything the brunette took the glass from Arizona as their fingers grazed each other. Both women could feel the spark coming from their small touch, but neither of them say anything about it. As Callie finished half of the plain water, she handed it back to Arizona. The smaller woman placed it back on the table before her blue eyes examined the brunette's face for the last time before said, "I guess I should back to my room so you could go back to sleep again."

"Wait," Callie grabbed Arizona's wrist to stop her from leaving her. Blue eyes dropped to their hands. Callie was touching her. That was a good sign for her. "H - How you know my name is Calliope?" she asked, looking at the blue eyes, begging for an answer. "Did we know each other?" That was the question that kept playing in her head when she thought about Arizona calling her Calliope on the first day she woke up. Arizona was frozen when she heard the question that coming from the brunette. "I mean, I didn't know my name either, but Calliope seems familiar to me."

"Your blazer…" Arizona blurted out. "Y - Your blazer that you wore the day I found you had orange stitches written 'Calliope T.' inside it so I assumed that was your name," Arizona tried to explain. "Beside that was a beautiful name and it suits you."

Callie nodded slightly and slowly let go Arizona's wrist. "I see…"

Arizona smiled at the Latina as she stood from the bed. "You should sleep and rest. You needed it," she told Callie.

"I can't…"

They were silenced awkwardly for a few seconds before Arizona made her way to the door frame. "You have to sleep," Arizona told the other woman. Callie just nodded as she lowered her body to lay back on the mattress. When she saw the injured woman finally laid on the bed, Arizona turned off the light. Callie heard the bare footsteps coming in her direction as the mattress slumped when she felt another body sat on it. "Scoot over," Arizona told her.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleep with you," Arizona answered.

Callie could feel the blood that rushing to her cheeks, but she was lucky that it was too dark so Arizona wouldn't see her flushed cheeks. She didn't have time to process Arizona's sudden decision to sleep next to her as she scooted over to the empty space on her right to make some space for the other woman. When Arizona finally laid on her side, Callie's eyes stared at the dark ceiling wondered what was going on with her. She couldn't sleep well two nights in the row after she woke up from her nightmares, but now with Arizona was next to her, she doesn't think she could sleep at all tonight. Sometimes she wondered why Arizona treated her so nicely while she kept pushing the woman since the day one she woke up from unconsciousness.

"Still can't sleep?"

Arizona's question brought her out from her deep thought. "No," she answered as she moved her body to face to the other side. A hand carefully placed on her waist. Callie jumped slightly at the contact but she didn't stop the other woman's hand on her. Knowing Callie didn't flinch at her touch, Arizona moved closer to the brunette's back while her hand moved further until she fully wrapped her hand around the Latina's bare stomach. Callie let out a long sigh as she felt Arizona's hand against her skin and her back leaned comfortably against the blonde's chest. Part of her wanted to jump out from the bed, but part of her, she really needed someone this close to her. It surprised her how calm she had felt to have Arizona this close while they were totally stranger to each other. After a few minutes fighting with her deep thoughts, her eyes finally gave up as she lingered her fingers with Arizona's on her bare stomach before she finally drifted to sleep.

The small woman leaned her head against the brunette's back and she could tell the other woman finally fell asleep from her calm breath. To have Callie in her arms made she smiled. Arizona placed a quick kiss on the brunette's left shoulder and whispered, "Good night, my love."

* * *

Sitting alone on the bench facing the view the nearest town, Addison took a deep breath as her mind drifted to the memories of her lover. It had been a week since the Latina had been missing. There was no news about her and it totally made the red haired woman going crazy. Owen and Cristina had to go for searching, but since the latest update, Izzie Stevens had gone to Europe on the day of her lover had been missing. They took the task longer to find Stevens and they just departed to Paris this morning as soon as they got news about Stevens.

Placing her pale hand on the empty spot next to her, the bitter smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she remembered the day where Callie had asked her for their first date.

 _"Ma'am?" Callie's voice startled her as Addison spun around to face the brunette. Grayish eyes stared at the Latina and her heart beat stopped seeing the beauty at the same time hot woman this close and they were alone. "I was told by Shepherd that you want to meet me," she looked back at her leader with a confuse face. When her leader seemed like lost in thought, she continued, "Ma'am?"_

 _Shaking her head to brush off her thought about the woman in front her. "Yes," she said with nodded._

 _Brown orbs examined the stunning woman in front her. "Okay…" she wondered something was off about her leader. "Is it about my next mission?" she questioned the red haired woman. "If it is about my mission, don't we could meet at your office instead of here?" Her brows arched while she was waiting for an answer. She was right, if it was about her next mission, they usually met in her office or their meeting room so they could learn about their target from all information that they had. But now it seemed she was talking to nobody because no answer came from the other woman. "Ma'am?"_

 _Grayish eyes looked down to her trembled hands. She wished she could tell the woman that she had feelings for her long time ago, but those words seemed stuck in her throat. "Just call me Addison," she finally said something._

 _The Latina frowned. "I - I can't…"_

 _Encouraged herself silently, her eyes finally locked with deep brown eyes that was staring back to her. She swallowed hard thinking how nervous she was right now. She may be a scary assassin and leader, but this woman had become her weakness and it scared the hell out of her. But part of her really wanted to love this woman. "Yes, you can," she paused. Callie didn't say anything and obviously knew Addison had more to say to her so she let her continue. "I think I like you," she finally admitted. "I like you more than as my staff, more than a friend. I like you since the first time I saw you. I can't stop thinking about you. I know it sound stupid. I don't know what was wrong with me. I just -"_

 _Addison's rambling were cut off by Callie's index finger pressed softly against her red lips. Their eyes locked again. The brunette smiled slightly. "I - I don't have any idea about it," she said in an almost whisper, but enough to the taller woman to hear her words. It was true, after losing her lover almost two years ago, she never thought about to love again. With her current job as a professional assassin, loving someone will make everything around her messy. But those gray eyes that staring back at her had told her how she really meant to her words. Moving her finger off from the delicate lips, she continued, "Ma'am, do you know if we…" her fingers pointed between her and Addison. "… Together, we might involve our feelings in our job. It will be complicated, messy when we put emotion and feeling in our job. Do you aware about that?" She was carefully thinking of her words to not break the other woman's heart._

 _The red haired woman nodded slightly. She knew Callie had a point here. Callie's lover got killed in her mission. How struggled Callie to decide between job and her lover when her lover decided to leave the organization. But she had waited this long to say this out loud to Callie. Addison couldn't imagine herself if she got rejected by the woman that stole her heart since years ago._

 _Addison might be nice to her since beginning and never in her mind that she had this kind of feeling toward her. Callie wasn't sure if they could survive in a relationship. But those eyes weren't the intense and scary eyes of her leader, but the eyes of a woman who was lonely and thirsty for love. Maybe they could give them a try. When Addison didn't say anything for a few minutes, Callie finally said, "We - we can give a try," she said and smiled. Grayish eyes widened at her words. "So, let me ask you this. Ma'am, would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight?" she asked with her brows arched higher._

 _"Addison…" she corrected the brunette._

 _Callie giggled. "Okay. Let me try again. Addison, would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight?" she tried again._

 _Biting her lower lips, Addison tried not to laugh. To hear the brunette addressed her by her first name after years knowing her, it felt so good. Usually Callie called her Montgomery but since she lead the organization, she had started calling her 'Ma'am'. "Yes," she answered with a wide smile on her face._

"Addison," the voice spoke to her had brought her out from her thought about her past with Callie. Facing her best friend after a month he had been away from his mission, Addison couldn't hold her tears from rolling down on her cheeks. Derek moved forward and pulled the tall woman into his warm embrace. His hands wrapped around Addison and he kissed her temple softly. "I'm sorry, I was late," he whispered.

Addison shook her head before pulling herself from Derek. Her eyes still glued to the ground as she tried to wipe the strain of tears on her cheeks. Shaking her head slightly, she told him, "No, you are not."

Derek tugged his finger under her chin to make her looking at him. Staring at her best friend's eyes made tears welled up again in her eyes. No more words needed between them because Derek knew how important Callie was in Addison's life. He may like Addison more than best friend, but he knew Addison never had the same feeling toward him. Sometimes he was jealous with Callie and it was hard to accept when he knew about Addison had a crush on Callie since she first time saw Callie when she was a new recruit. But for the red haired woman's sake, he accepted it with open heart and he was the one that encouraged the red haired woman to admit her feelings toward the brunette. Pulling the tall woman into his embrace again to console her, Derek whispered, "I will find her." This may his opportunity to make his move on Addison, but he knew it wasn't right. "I will get as much information I can get by tonight and I will leave by tomorrow morning."

Hearing it from her best friend's mouth made her slightly relief. Addison wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and leaned her chin on Derek's shoulder. "Thank you," she said without breaking their embrace.

* * *

"Tell me where is she?" Owen yelled to the blonde woman on the couch.

Blue eyes glared at both Owen and Cristina. Her mouth was bleeding after getting hit again and again by Cristina. "I don't know what you were talking about!" Izzie yelled back. Looking at her bodyguards bodies on the floor, she knew she was done. Her laugh echoed the hotel suite and made two assassins in front her looked in her direction. "I can't believe you lost Torres," she said in between laughs. Being in this dirty business, she knew who Torres was. The legend assassin and knowing Torres was planning to kill her, it made her laugh louder. Smirking at the two, "You should tell Montgomery my last message. She lost her best assassin for what? Three years ago? And now she lost Torres too?" shaking her head in disbelieved, she continued, "Montgomery is nothing now! Nothing!"

Cristina placed her gun on Izzie's head. "I will make sure she got your message," she said coldly.

* * *

In the training room, Mark punched the punching bag again and again. He was alone in that room since it was past midnight already. It had been a week, but the image of Callie got shot still playing in his head and guilty feeling never leaving his heart. He couldn't stop blaming himself for his action toward his best friend. "Damn!" Mark yelled loudly. He held the punching bag as he took a deep breath.

"Sloan…"

Mark snapped from his thought as he turned around to face the owner of the voice that just called his name. His eyes went wide as he saw Derek was in the room looking at him. He bowed slightly. "Sorry, I didn't hear you…"

Derek cut him off, "No worries," he said with a small smile on his face. His brown eyes looking at the taller man up and down. "Working hard, huh?"

The blonde man shook his head. "No, just can't sleep."

Derek nodded with his eyes studying the other man. "Because of Torres?" he asked. He obviously knew how close Callie and Mark were.

Blue eyes snapped at the question. "I - I…" he tried to find his words.

"I understand. I would be the same if it was Montgomery." It wasn't a secret about Derek and Addison's friendship. Mark nodded slightly. He never talked one to one with Derek before. Usually Derek only gave orders while training them when he was a new recruit. Knowing the look on the taller man in front him, Derek said, "You must be wondering why I am here." As he got a nod from the other man, he continued, "I will out to find Torres tomorrow morning and I want you to come with me." Hearing it, Mark's heart beat fast and his eyes went wide.

* * *

 _"Huh! Huh!" Callie panted heavily. Her brown eyes examined the unconscious bodies of Alex and his men on the floor. She never wanted to fight them, but they made her no choice. That was her first time to fight with six people at the same time with her bare hands._

 _The claps from behind her, had made she spun around on her heels. Her eyes widened and her heart pounded fast in her chest when she saw the certain blonde that had taken her heart away from the first day she saw her. Their eyes were met for a few seconds before the Latina darted her brown eyes to the floor from blue eyes' gaze. Callie didn't dare to look at those eyes for too long. She gulped when she felt the other woman stood next to her. A pale hand patted her sweating shoulder softly. "Good job, Calliope," she said with dimple smile._

 _"T - Thank you," she replied faintly, but enough to be heard by her leader._

 _Without saying anything else, the blonde had made her way to the training room door. Brown eyes peeked over her shoulder to look at her leader for the last time, but when blue eyes caught her staring, her cheek turned beet red and her eyes locked on the floor again. Callie could hear the giggle sound coming from the woman before the blonde finally made her way out from the training room. Her eyes staring back to the door and she couldn't stop herself from grinning like an idiot. Pulling her stuff from the floor and gazed at the beaten people on the floor for a last time, she finally made her own way out._

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think?**


	4. Chapter Four - Our Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here.**

 **A/N: Sorry for late update. Thank you for reviews, I really appreciate it. Let's continue the journey~**

* * *

 **~ASSASSIN'S LOVE~**

 ****CHAPTER FOUR - OUR PAST****

* * *

The light from the morning sun beam through the window and made the woman on the bed groan frustrating. She wanted to sleep more, but the light in the room told her it was morning already. Shifting her body to the other side of the bed so her back was facing the opened window; her right hand instantly seeking the warm body on the other side of the bed but she only felt the cold empty sheet. Her brown eye peeked open and saw the empty space. It had been a week Arizona had been sleeping by her side. She was freaked out in the first two mornings to wake up with Arizona so close to her, but now she addicted to the blonde touch every morning. Unlike a few days ago, it felt so right to wake up in Arizona's arm but today she was alone. Tanned hand moved up and down on the empty space. She wasn't sure why she had felt this way to the blonde. She only knew Arizona for two weeks, but she felt safe in Arizona's touch. Sometimes she wondered if she knew that woman from the past because she always appeared in her dream and it felt so real. It was hard for her to identify if that was her past memories or just a dream or nightmare?

Her eyes darted to the alarm clock on the bedside table. It had shown forty three minutes after ten in the morning. She wouldn't sure how could she slept till this late. Then something clicked in her mind when she remembered about last night. She had the worst nightmare again where people trying to kill her and when she woke up, Arizona was hugging her tight even she was pushing the small woman off from her. She couldn't remember when she fell asleep again after crying hard in Arizona's embrace. Maybe because of it, Arizona let her sleep a little longer.

Pushing her body up slowly, she was trying to not force her still injured body. The cut on her face almost fully recovers, but the injuries caused by gun still in progress to recover. Arizona had done her job perfectly. Sometimes Callie was wondering if the woman was a doctor or what because she good at taking care injured people and never once Callie hear the woman complain about it. How she wishes she could return the favor one day. Finally the brunette was sitting on the edge of the bed. The injury on her chest still hurt, but she told herself she needed to get out from the room. When she pushed her body to stand, the groan sound escaped from her full lips. Her right leg still hurt. Ignoring her pain, she walked limping to the room door that had opened slightly.

At the door frame, brown orbs studying the house that she had been living for two weeks. She had stayed in the room for the whole two weeks and since the room had en suite, Arizona didn't let the brunette to walk much and told her to rest more. Even for meals, Arizona would bring the food to the bed so Callie doesn't have to leave the room. The injured woman walked through the hallway, her eyes wandered around the house. She could see the kitchen from where she was standing now in the living room. The house wasn't big maybe because Arizona was living alone in the house. She could see the other room next to the kitchen where the door was jarred open. There was no sight of the certain blonde that she was looking for. She didn't know why it bothers her much to not have Arizona next to her when she woke up and now she was looking for that woman.

Looking at the living room, the wind from outside had made the white curtains that hang on the opened sliding glass door flying into the house. The sea breeze filled her nose. Limping to the sliding door and pushed the curtains softly, her eyes widened at the view in front of her. There were sounds of waves hitting the shore again and again, the sea looked glitter because of the sunlight hitting the water, the breeze from the sea peacefully hitting her face; it had made her calmed. She never knew she was this close to the beach. The beach… it made her smile even she didn't know why.

Then the sight of the blonde in bikini walking out of the water had taken her breath away. She felt her heart stop beating when Arizona smiled at her dog who was barking happily to her. The woman knelt in front Cody and hugged playfully. How Callie wished Arizona was hugging her instead of her dog. When blue eyes caught her staring, Callie could feel bloods were rushing to her cheeks. Seeing the other woman standing at her house door frame, it made Arizona smiled widely. Pulling her white shirt from the beach rock, she wore it to cover her wet and exposed body. She knew the other woman would feel uncomfortable to see her in bikini. Walking in the direction of her house with Cody followed her closely from behind; she could see the brunette trying hard to not look at her.

"You woke up," she spoke softly to Callie, who just froze at the door frame. Cody sat behind Arizona and looked up at his owner.

When Callie looked up at the blonde, Arizona gave her a dimpled smile. Arizona's smile always brightened her days and mood. How she hoped she will see it every day and never get bored of it. "Yes," the taller woman replied. "You're not there, so I have to walk out from the room to find you," she admitted shyly. Her face flushed bright red after speaking her honest confession.

Hearing it from the Latina, it made Arizona smiled widely. She hoped Callie will be more comfortable with her. "Sorry. You need to sleep more so I decided to enjoy my morning with my dog Cody at the beach," she explained. When there was nothing coming from Callie, Arizona continued, "If you want me to stay, starting tomorrow morning I will stay on the bed until you wake up, okay?"

Brown eyes locked with blue. That was what Callie wanted now, but no words coming from her mouth.

Arizona just smiled at the brunette. "I take that as a yes then." Blue eyes still gazed into the brown one. The growl sound of Callie's stomach broke their gaze's contest. Callie's cheek flushed a beet red while the blonde was chuckled. "I guess you are hungry," she said. With a slight nod from the brunette, Arizona took Callie's right hand and intertwined their fingers before pulling the brunette along with her slowly into the house. Brown eyes gazed on their intertwined hands and a small smile appeared from the corner of her mouth when their hands clasped naturally between them. She had to agree, it felt so right to have Arizona by her side.

* * *

Blue eyes scanned the small town surround him in front of their motel's building where he was waiting for his leader. He and Derek had arrived in the town two days ago. They had been searching for Callie every town around the place where the brunette last seen for almost two weeks. This was their last town before they were going back to their office tonight. Mark's mouth had been sealed for the entire time he had been spending with Derek in their mission. He can't let the brown haired guy know the truth. He never believed Callie was dead. His gut, his heart telling him his best friend still alive so he could amend what was wrong between them. Sometimes he hoped he found Callie by himself so he could protect the special woman in his heart away from any harms, away from enemies. Not that Callie needed it because she was stronger than him, but it was enough to know Callie was safe.

Derek was finally shown up at the front door of the motel lobby. His right hand pressed his cell phone to his ear; talking to someone meanwhile his left hand holding another cell phone, reading something on the screen. The smaller man looked up at Mark before handed him his device for Mark to read something about it. "Yes, Addie. We didn't get any new news about her," Derek explained to Addison over the phone. Mark was listening to his leader talking to their big boss while glancing at the device on his palm. It was the message from Owen telling them that Izzie Stevens was dead and there was no sign of Callie was with her. It was true; Callie had never been with Stevens. "Yeah, I got the message from Hunt about it," Derek paused, probably listening to the other person in line. His eyes shot up to find the blue one next to him, "Okay," he said without breaking their eye contact. The gaze from the smaller man made Mark feel uneasy. Breaking their eye contact, Derek walked passed the taller man, still listening to his boss.

 _Bam!_

The loud sound fell on the ground. "Damn!" the woman in front Derek cursed loudly. Three pairs of eyes looked down at the crushed cake on the ground. "Fuck!"

Looking at the woman who just bumped into him, Derek put his hand on his cell phone, "Excuse me?"

Without looking at the man's face, the skinny brunette knelt in front of the smashed cake. "You ruined my cake!" the woman yelled.

"Hey woman, you are the one who didn't watch your way!" Derek said in harsh note.

Mark, who witnessed the scene immediately, pulled Derek away from harming the weak woman. "Let me handle it," he said. Looking at his man, Derek huffed angrily and turned around. When he saw Derek talking back to the phone with Addison, Mark knelt in front of the woman who stared at the cake in defeat. "I'm sorry about that."

Brown eyes looked up to find blue eyes staring back at her. "Well, at least you know how to say sorry instead of your friend over there," she said, pointing to the other man who still talking on the phone. Her eyes wide opened in surprise when she finally saw Derek's face.

 _"Let him go!" Lexie yelled as she struggled to escape from two people who were holding her arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks, seeing the man of her life got beaten badly in front of her. "Please, let him go," she pleaded to the dark haired man._

 _Sad blue eyes looked up to find her. "I'm sorry," he said weakly._

 _Bang!_

 _"No!"_

Lexie snapped from her deep thought of the past. "Hey, are you okay?" Mark asked with concern.

Wiping the pool of tears that started to fill her eyes, "I'm okay," she forced a smile on her face. "I guess I need to go back to redo it again," pointing at the smashed cake on the ground.

The tall man just nodded. They both finally stood, with a nervous smile the brunette turned around to walk away from the men. Mark couldn't help but stared at the woman walking away until she was out of his sight. The woman seemed familiar to him.

"Don't tell me you had your eyes on her," Derek said as he was sliding his phone into his pocket pant.

Shaking head slightly and let out a small smile, Mark turned around, "No."

Brown eyes examined the man in front him. Nodding in satisfying with his answer, "Good, because we have work to do before heading back to the office," Derek pointed out and walked passed the tall guy.

* * *

This was the first time Callie out of the house after almost three weeks stuck in Arizona's beach house. She enjoyed the view in front her. The white sands, sound of waves hitting the shore made her feel relaxed. Arizona had set the two beach chairs for them earlier with the umbrella in between their chairs. Enjoying the calmness surround her, she couldn't help but smile at Arizona's insistence to make her out from the house. She said this was like one of progress for her healing process. Not that she wanted to argue with that woman, but when Arizona's made a pout face, she just can't say no. Those blue eyes always made Callie's heart beat faster. Sometimes she wondered the feeling inside her about that certain blonde wasn't new. Those eyes, those dimpled smile, those touches, she has seen it too much in her dream lately. She still had nightmares, but she only got a few lately meanwhile her dream mostly about Arizona. Last night she had a dream where she lost Arizona and she ended up with crying in her sleep before Arizona pulled her out from her sleep. The brunette told the other woman about her dream of losing Arizona in her life. The blonde just stared down at Callie with sad eyes before pulling the crying woman in her warm embrace. They stayed in that position until the morning sun hitting their faces and either of two women wanted to let go of each other.

"What were you thinking?" Arizona asked as she handed the apple juice to Callie.

Callie looked up at the blonde and smiled widely. Shaking her head, she answered, "Nothing." She took the apple juice from Arizona's hand and taking a little sip of the drink.

Arizona raised her brows obviously not believing the other woman's word. She flopped down on Callie's chair. "I don't believe you. You know you can always talk to me."

Brown eyes locked with the blue one that she became addicted to now. She sighed, knowing she couldn't escape from Arizona's question. After a few tough weeks together, she felt so comfortable and ease with the woman's presence. It scared her sometimes when Arizona seemed to know her well more than herself. And now, she trusted Arizona more than herself. She trusted the woman for her to cry on her shoulder, to let the woman sleep by her side, to let her hugging her when she needed it. It was scary to think how she can trust Arizona in just a few weeks.

"I'm just thinking who I was in the past," Callie started. When she knew Arizona was waiting for her to add more, she continued, "I can't remember who I was, what I was doing that made me deserve to get all the injuries a few weeks ago." Taking a deep breath her eyes met Arizona's again. "I might be a bad person, Arizona. Those nightmares told me I was a dangerous person. I might bring you to my danger zone. Maybe, you just wanted to help me, but I can't forgive myself if I drag you into my dangerous world," tears started to stream down her cheeks. "I will be damned if I lose you…"

Arizona rolled her eyes, trying hard to hold her tears from falling. The thumbs wiped off the tears of Callie's soft cheeks. "Hey, hey, look at me," Arizona demanded. As brown eyes met hers again, she gave the other woman, her dimpled smile, but Callie could see the force in that smile. Cupping the tanned woman's face, she said "I don't care who you are, who you was. I know what I am doing here. You need a help and it's my pleasure to help you. We may not know each other…" Arizona paused before continuing, "… let me help you, okay? Don't worry about me. I know how to take care or protect myself. Please don't question about your past. You can't remember anything. I don't judge you because of your past. You may be a dangerous person in the past, but people change, Calliope."

"Arizona…"

Arizona cut her off, "Everyone had their past, Calliope. I had the past life that I regret too. I wish I could erase those memories from my head, but I can't. It's painful when it's still haunting me sometimes. A part of me was envy with you because you can't remember who you was," she chuckled in force. Gazing down on the woman's face below her, she continued, "But another part of me wanted you to remember your past, remember the person who once was your lover…"

Callie wasn't sure what made Arizona said those last words. Lowering her head slightly, Arizona eyes darted from the brown eyes to her full lips. Licked her lips nervously; she leaned down closer to the woman below her. When she didn't see any objection on Callie's deep brown eyes, she moved further down as she could feel Callie's hard breath. Callie's heart pounded rapidly in her chest. Brown eyes closed as she arched her neck to come closer to the blonde.

"Ari!"

The blonde let out a frustrating groan. She knew the voice. Looked up above Callie's head, she saw Lexie waved in her direction. Blue eyes looked down at the confuse brown below. "I'm sorry," she said as she stood from Callie's chair and walked to the skinny brunette who stood near her house. Callie's head slumped into the chair as she let out a long sigh. Arizona was about to kiss her. Wait not only Arizona; Callie also wanted to kiss that woman.

"What you want?" Arizona asked in a harsh tone obviously not happy with the interruption.

"Woah! Sorry to interrupt your moment," Lexie apologized. "She's hot."

The blonde rolled her eyes and stood next to Lexie. "Just tell me what you are doing here?" she asked while her eyes can't stop looking at the hot brunette who was a few feet away from her. They almost kissed. And Lexie was right, that woman was hot.

"I bumped into him in the town," Lexie finally told the older woman next to her. Confuse blue eyes looking at Lexie's face waiting for the woman to explain more. "The man who killed Tim, I bumped into him in the town," she explained.

Her eyes widened and her heart beat faster. Her gaze turned back to the woman at the beach. "They're here…" she whispered, but enough for skinny brunette to hear her.

Brown eyes examined the same woman at the beach and something clicked in her mind. "Wait…" she tried to remember something. "That woman…" her eyes snapped at the blonde. "She is…" without finishing her words, Arizona nodded weakly. "Oh my God! Ari!" Lexie gasped.

"She was injured, Lex! She needs help," Arizona explained.

"She killed Tim!"

"No!" Arizona snapped. "It wasn't her who killed Tim! You knew that!"

"But she was with them!"

"She didn't know what she was doing that time," Arizona tried to protect the woman. Her eyes darted back to the brunette who was looking in their direction. The blonde let out a forced smile on her face trying not to make Callie worry about her. "She tried to protect me that time and didn't know what she was doing."

Lexie examined Arizona's face. She could see the spark from her when she was talking about Callie. "You still love her." It was not a question, but it was a statement. Since Callie, Lexie never saw Arizona with any woman in her life.

"I do," Arizona whispered. "It sounds ridiculous how we met again now, it must have a reason that brought her back to my life again. I love her so much. I don't plan to let her go again, Lex even she didn't know who am I now," the blonde told her friend sadly.

"How come she didn't know who you are?"

Taking a deep breath, Arizona said, "She was badly injured when I found her. I found out she lost her memories when she woke up from unconsciousness. It hurt me to see her struggling with her sleep and injuries, but she is here with me, Lex. I always wanted her in my life now and forever."

"They are here to find her, Ari. We are finally in peace before she came here."

Lexie had a point there. They both struggled to start a new life after disappeared from those assassins haunt. And after years they finally found the place where no one knew about their past. Shaking her head slightly, "They were trying to kill her, Lex. I will protect her with all my life. I will not let her slip out from my hand again. You should go if you feel not safe here. I can protect her alone."

Sighing at Arizona's explanation, Lexie knew she can't change the older woman's mind once she made her decision. Patting her hand softly on Arizona's shoulder, she said, "I will not happy if we have to disappear again because of her, Ari. But I know how deep your feelings toward her. I'm with you, Ari. Mer and I will not leave you alone protecting the woman you love the most."

"Thank you, Lex," Arizona smiled weakly.

* * *

 **A/N: ...**


	5. Chapter Five - Bring You Back To Me

**Disclaimer: I did not own any characters here**

 **A/N: Thank you for reviews. I really appreciate all the reviews. Anyway let's continue Calzona's journey**

* * *

 **~ASSASSIN'S LOVE~**

 ****CHAPTER FIVE – BRING YOU BACK TO ME****

* * *

Mark walked with the limping foot to the small town that he and Derek just left earlier last night. He had bleeding shoulder. The pain was unbearable. Maybe that was Callie had when the last time he saw her. The flashback of Derek suddenly pulled his trigger on him while they were riding their motorcycles on the way back to their office still playing in his mind. He just lucky the bullet hit his left shoulder instead of his heart and his ankle might be broken because of his motorcycle crashed into the side of the roadside and he almost fell from the hill cliff. The crash alone would take his life away, but he was still breathing now. His motorcycle totally damaged. He thought he may deserve this. He killed Callie. He shouldn't be alive now.

 _"Calliope? What kind of name is that?" one big boy laughed as the other three who stood around the poor girl who was crying on the ground._

 _"Stop making fun of my name!" Callie yelled._

 _The four boys exchange the look at each other and continued their laugh, making fun of the brunette girl._

 _"You make fun of that name again, I will not hesitate to punch you all in the face," Mark threatened the boys. The boys looked at each other. They knew who was bad boy Mark Sloan. The boy who always ends up with picking fights with other boys in school. Seeing the seriousness in their senior's face, the boys decided to slowly retreat. "Leave!" Mark yelled and made the four boys startled._

 _With that all the four boys ran away. Crystal brown eyes looked at the tall boy with wide. Since the first day she arrived at the orphanage house, Mark always watched her from far. But this was first time she face to face with him. Mark bent in front Callie and stretched his hand for her to take._

 _"Mark Sloan," he introduced himself with a warm smile on his face._

 _Callie looked down to his hand. At first she hesitated to take it, but her gut told her to accept it. Taking the boy's hand in hers, she said, "Calliope Torres."_

 _"Beautiful name," he said simply before he stood again and pulled the young girl with him._

 _"Thank you," Callie said quietly. "My dad named me."_

 _Mark nodded and smiled. He knew about Callie's parents who died in a plane crash a month ago. She doesn't have any relatives out there and now she ended in the orphan house. "Your dad must be a great man."_

 _Callie's sad eyes telling the boy she didn't want to talk about her big lost. She changed the subject. "I'm going home," she said even the home now meant the orphanage house where she had shared with another 19 kids there._

 _"I'll walk with you," Mark said, knowing he didn't need the girl's approval because they were heading to the same house. Nodding at Mark, Callie walked first with Mark walked behind her. He wanted to protect this girl and he promised to himself, started that day he will always be her protective big brother._

Mark wiped the tears that rolling down on his cheeks thinking he was failing to protect Callie. He groaned in pain, "Help!" he asked for help but no one was around because it was too early in the morning and the sun not even rise yet. He saw two women in front of café door so he tried again. "Help…"

Lexie who was trying to unlock her café's door to get ready for the business of the day was gasping in surprise when she saw the man stumbled on the floor. "Oh God!"

Meredith, who was with Lexie, snapped her head up after hearing Lexie's gasp. Her eyes caught the guy on the floor in deeming light and she immediately ran to the man. Knelt next to the stranger, her eyes examined the man's beaten up face, "We need to help him, Lex," Meredith said without noticing the other woman was frozen at the same spot. Turning around, she looked at the brunette's scared face. "Lexie! He needs a help! Go get your car so we can bring him to hospital," Meredith told the young woman.

"We can't…"

"Yes we can!"

Even it was dark, but he knew the man. "No! We can't! He is one of them, Mer! He is one of them that who killed Tim!" Lexie said with tears started to well up in her eyes.

Meredith's mouth slightly opened shocked with the new information from her sister. Her eyes went back to the unconscious man on the ground. Picking up her phone from her jeans pocket, she pressed the first contact person in her contact list. Pressing her phone to her ear, she sighed, relieve when the other line finally picked up after third rings. "Arizona…"

* * *

After their almost kissing scene a few weeks ago, both Arizona and Callie tried to act like nothing was happening. Neither of them didn't try talking to each other about that moment, even both of them wanting to do it. Both women wanted to kiss each other. On the day, Arizona usually helped her with her physical therapy. Now Callie could walk and even run with her own feet even Arizona told her not to push herself. At night Arizona still being a big spoon and Callie sleep soundly in her arms. In the morning, Callie was happy that Arizona had kept her promise about to stay on the bed until she was awake. She became comfortable to have Arizona by her side and she never got enough to wake up in Arizona's arms every day. There had times when Arizona had to go to the town alone because she didn't want Callie to move much with her condition, she also wanted to protect Callie from any danger that might wait for her at the town. Didn't see Arizona for a couple of hours already made Callie's heart ached for missing that woman badly. Sometimes she wondered why she felt such like that towards Arizona. She only knew Arizona for a month and a half, but the blonde's presence really meant everything to her.

She rarely got nightmares now, but her dreams of the blonde kind of confusing like she knew that woman from the past. Some nights, Callie dreamt that they both had training together, kissing and making love to each other. It felt so real for the Latina and when she woke up in the morning she wished it was real.

"Morning," Arizona greeted as she kissed the temple of the tanned woman in her arm.

"Morning," Callie mumbled sleepily. She snuggled closer into Arizona's body; her hand tugged at the end of Arizona shirt didn't want to let the other woman go.

There were no words to tell Arizona that Callie wanted her to stay with her. Closing her eyes while enjoying Callie's scent, the blonde tightened her embrace. She wanted to protect this woman. If Callie can't remember their past, she wanted Callie to fall in love with her again. After the incident, she had seen Callie a few times from far. She wanted to reach for the woman of her life, but she can't. Now, Callie was in her arm. She never thought Callie would sleep in her arm again. She gave up on that hope years ago when learnt Callie was with Addison, the woman that kept haunting her. But here again, Callie was here with her. Now. She wished for now and forever.

"Arizona?" Callie's voice brought back the blonde woman out of her deep thought.

"Hmm?" Arizona was hummed and glanced down at the tanned woman's face.

Callie was thinking what to say to the other woman. "Nothing," Callie wanted to keep to herself for now.

Arizona knew there was something in Callie's head, but she didn't want to push her. Instead, she shifted slowly and kissed Callie's cheek. "We should wake up dear," Arizona said as she glanced at the alarm clock next to Callie. It showed 9:36 AM. Arizona usually woke up early in the morning and had her morning run. But since Callie was here she never bothered to set an alarm for her morning run anymore. She preferred to sleep till late morning with Callie on her arm than having morning run. Her blue eyes locked with the brown ones underneath her. Those brown eyes sparkled with so much love when it was staring back at her like years ago. Her eyes darted between Callie's eyes and her lips. She had missed for her plump lips for years and now she wanted to claim to hers again. She lowered her head to capture Callie's plump lips. Both women closed their eyes and ready for their kisses, but the sound of Arizona's phone made both pairs of eyes snapped open.

"Damn!" Arizona cursed frustrating before she rolled her body to the other side to answer the phone. "What, Lexie?" she asked in half yell tone.

 _"Woah! Wrong time again?"_ Lexie asked, obviously knew that tone.

Blue eyes stole a quick glance to the giggling woman on the bed. She loved that sound from Callie. "Yes! You better have a very good reason for that," the blonde let out a frustrating sigh.

Clearing her throat, Lexie told the older woman. _"He wanted to see Callie, Ari,"_ Lexie said in a serious tone.

A few weeks ago, Meredith and Lexie found Mark Sloan, who was badly injured in the town. Lucky it was early in the morning where no one has been there yet except them. Meredith made a call to Arizona and Arizona agreed to treat the man. Mark stayed in Grey's house since that day, but for security purpose, they had handcuffed to the blonde man. Mark knew who Arizona was. It surprised him to see that woman again. Arizona knew Mark was Callie's best friend, but she decided to not tell the man about her. Not until Callie gets her memories back.

Arizona slide out from the bed and turned around to mouthed to Callie, _'I'm sorry'_ before she walked out of the room. Leaned her back against the kitchen island, she asked, "Who told him? I told you both do not tell him about her!" Arizona hissed in a whisper.

 _"He looks defeated, Ari. He said he killed Callie and Meredith kind of slip out by saying she is alive,"_ Lexie explained.

"What?" Arizona asked in almost yelled tone. She arched her neck to peek over the brunette in her room, but when she heard the sound of water from the en suite bathroom she let out a long sigh. "He can't be the one who hurt Callie," Arizona wondered. She knew when the first time she met Callie, Mark has always been around her. Callie loved him like her brother. Did she miss something since she left that place?

 _"I don't know, Ari. Only Callie knew the truth. But now she lost her memories,"_ Lexie said in defeat voice. _"I know you love her, but don't you think maybe if he sees Callie he will open up about what had happened to Callie? Or maybe he can help Callie to remember about her past since he is the longest one to be with Callie,"_ she paused while trying to think back what she just said. _"Not that I mean you not important in her life or she forgot about you, but you both hadn't seen each other for years, Arizona. She needs time to remember you, but Sloan they had been together since they were young."_

There was a long pause after Lexie's long explanation. Maybe she was selfish to keep Callie stuck in the house. She couldn't help the feeling where she worried if the other assassin found Callie and they will try to hurt her again. She was trying to protect the woman. Her woman. She will do anything for Callie. Maybe Lexie was right. She should let Callie meet Mark and see what happen next, but Arizona doesn't want to make Callie got hurt. When she heard the sound of the door opened, she knew she had to end the conversation with Lexie. "I have to go," she whispered. As the call ended, she placed her phone on the kitchen island surface. She turned around to pour the morning coffee for her and Callie to start their late morning. She placed the mugs of coffee on the kitchen island. The gasp was slipping from her mouth when she saw Callie standing at the kitchen only in a towel and wet. Totally wet. Blue eyes can't resist to look at the wet cleavage that begging her to wipe it dry with her own hands. There was a scar on the top of Callie's left breast, but it didn't stop Arizona to think how breathtaking the woman in front her. The scar was sexy. Scars made Callie sexier. She wanted to kiss those scars on the Latina's body. She wanted to have those scars on her lips.

"Arizona?"

Shaking her head to brush away her naughty thought, her eyes looked at Callie. "Yes?"

"You're not listening to me, Arizona," Callie said with a smirk on her face, knowing what she had done to the blonde. "I asked you, why Lexie called you?" she asked as she purposely leaned her front against the kitchen island for the blonde woman to get a better view of her chest from the other side. She was tired waiting for Arizona had waited this long to make her move even she was trying to kiss her twice. So she decided she had to play dirty to make the woman in front her to make a move. Took sip of her morning coffee, her brown eyes didn't stop from looking at the blonde.

"Out with me?" Arizona blurted out. Callie spat out the coffee when she heard it. Arizona bit her lips, trying hard not to laugh, but at least she got her payback. She grabbed the napkin from the counter and handed it to the brunette. "Sorry," she apologized. "If you don't want to, it's okay."

Callie wiped the coffee stained on her mouth and on the kitchen counter. Her big brown eyes were staring at the blue one. "Ask me again," she said eagerly. Arizona gave Callie, her dimpled smile. The dimpled smile which Callie never gets enough. The smile she wanted to see before she went to sleep, the smile that greets her in the morning, the smile that will brighten up her days the smile that growing up with her.

"Out with me?" Arizona asked again. "A date," she was nervously waiting for her answer. Callie's breathtaking smile made Arizona's heart swelling in her chest, the smile that she had missed the most for these whole years. The smile that was only appear when Callie was looking at her. Now she had to witness it again, never in her mind to let it fade again.

"Yes, Arizona," Callie answered. "Yes."

* * *

Callie stared at her reflection in the mirror in front her. "Why I can't look good in any of these?" Callie whined frustrating pointing to the shirt on her body. She had been trying more than ten shirts and no one looked good on her. Since Arizona wanted her to wear casual for their date, she had to find a new shirt for tonight.

"You may not look good in those shirts, but you do look great," Meredith commented from her seat.

When Arizona had asked Callie for a date, she was happy that Arizona finally got her gut to ask her out, but then she was the one who got panicked because she doesn't have good clothes to wear. Usually she was wearing Arizona's clothes, but she had to wear something nice for their date. Arizona told her she can always wear her shirt for their date. But for Callie, she had to wear something nice for their date. She wanted something to impress Arizona or making her drool. So now she was in the small boutique where not many choices here since the town too small and not have too many customers. Meredith, who Arizona had been introduced to Callie a few weeks back ago volunteered to accompany the brunette when she got a call from Arizona.

"I look stupid here," Callie sighed.

Smiling at Callie's reflection, Meredith never thought the woman who was a beast and tough years ago, now pouting in front the mirror because she thought she wasn't looking good for her date. Maybe that was Callie's side that only Arizona had witnessed before. The side that made Arizona love her hard. Meredith finally stood up and standing behind the taller woman. She placed her hands on Callie's tough shoulders. "No matter what you wear tonight, Arizona will never stop looking at you because you know what? I never see her out for a date and I was surprised that she finally out of her shells and asking you for a date," Meredith told the Latina. "She really like you, Callie."

Brown eyes stared at Meredith's and her reflection processing what Meredith was telling her. "You think so?" she asked.

The dark blonde woman nodded. "Yes," she answered. "So just pick the shirt so I can get you ready for tonight."

* * *

Arizona glanced at her reflection. She had worn up jeans that hugging her legs perfectly and her blue V neck top that showing off her cleavage a little bit enough to tease her date tonight. Her make up not too much since she hasn't worn it for years. For tonight she had let her blonde hair loose and put a little wave only to impress Callie. She grabbed her leather jacket on the bed and wore it before looking at the mirror once again. With a smirk on her face, she knew she looked sexy tonight. Can't wait to see Callie's reaction she thought. Walking out of her guest room, the other room door still closed. She heard someone's rambling in the room and she knew Callie was nervous. Knocked on the door, she heard Callie said 'Coming!' faintly.

When the door finally opened, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Callie looked slightly taller than usual. Her eyes dropped to her heels boots. Sexy boots, remind her to take it off with her own hands later. The tight jeans on her legs showed off the toned leg that she had missed for years. The purple shirt that Callie was wearing hugged her curvy body nicely. Arizona's eyes didn't miss the lower neck collar that showed off a bit Callie's tanned cleavage. Arizona licked her lips, obviously, have naughty thought about her view. This woman really knew to tease her. The black leather jacket had made Callie looked completely stunning. The blonde was out of breath away when her eyes looked at Callie's face. She had let her thick raven wavy hair loose on her shoulder. She was sexy. Her full lips now painted in red, those smoky make-up from Meredith's touch made her date completely gorgeous in Arizona's eyes.

"Like what you see?" Callie asked in a teasing tone, pulling the blonde out of her deep thought.

Arizona finally could breathe again. She could feel the heat in her cheeks. "You look amazing," she complimented.

The breathtaking smile spread across her face to hear it from Arizona. "Thank you," she said with blushed. "You are gorgeous by the way."

Meredith rolled her eyes when she had to witness the awkward moment between those two. "Enough with your stripping each other clothes eyes," Meredith said where she got a death glare from two women in front of her. "Get out of this house and have fun."

Smiling to her gorgeous date, she took the tanned hand in hers and intertwined it. It was nice to hold a Callie's hand like this with her. Blue eyes locked brown one with full of love. "Ready?" With a nod from the brunette she dragged the woman out from her house. Arizona took the helmet from her motorcycle; she put it carefully on the taller woman carefully. Their eyes never break the gaze while Arizona set the helmet on Callie. Once done with it, she climbed her yellow BMW F 650 GS motorcycle. As she started the engine, she helped Callie to climb her motorcycle. Putting the helmet on her head, she turned her head to Meredith. "Thank you, Mer." With that Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's flat stomach naturally like she had done it before and she leaned closer pressing her front against Arizona's back. Arizona was smiling like an idiot behind her helmet. The feeling of Callie's arms around her again made her floating in the air. The beautiful feeling that only Callie could made it on her.

"Have fun!" Meredith waved at both women as Arizona rode the motorcycle away.

* * *

Addison drove the car in the empty and dark road. It had been more than a month Callie had gone. Weeks ago, Alex finally admitted that he and his men were trying to kill Callie Torres and her girlfriend was ended up got shot by her own best friend, Mark Sloan. Addison gave an order to kill the blonde man, which was the reason why Derek shot Mark while on the way back to their office. She almost gave up on the fact that her lover still alive. But Derek's phone call earlier told her that he found Callie. He had promised her for being her home, but the red haired woman didn't want to wait. So instead of waiting, here she was driving to the small town.

She wanted to see Callie. She wanted to bring the love of her life back home with her own hands. She wanted to kiss that woman right away when she found her.

 _"You don't have to come,"_ Derek reassured his best friend.

"No, I need to see her, Derek."

 _"I will bring her to you."_

"I want to be the one who brings her back to me, Derek," she said while glancing at the GPS. She may need another 45 minutes to arrive.

Derek sighed. _"Okay. Don't do something stupid."_

"I won't." As she ended the call with Derek, her eyes glanced at her phone where the picture of her and Callie on screen. "Wait for me, Callie. Wait for me."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think ^_^**


	6. Chapter Six - The Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own of any character here.**

 **A/N: Hi again, thank u for reviews. Since I'm off 4 days, I try to write more while watching Euro 2016. So let's continue the journey**

* * *

 **~ASSASSIN'S LOVE~**

 ****CHAPTER SIX - THE DATE****

* * *

Arizona rode her BMW F650GS with Callie behind her. Those strong hands wrapped around her waist comfortably, both women were silent, enjoying their moments being so close to each other. The road was dark and it took half an hour for them to arrive to the nearest town from Arizona's house. Arizona herself not spent much time in the town. She always had Lexie or Meredith to buy and send the groceries from town. Not that she wanted it that way, but both Grey sisters didn't want her to expose much at public since years ago. Now she was having a date with Callie Torres, her woman. Can she claim Callie hers after had gone for years? She wouldn't know.

"Where you want to take me?" Callie yelled since Arizona's motorcycle sound so loud. She loved Arizona with her motorcycle. She so hot damn sexy on it Callie thought.

Arizona slowed down her motorcycle and leaned back. She pushed up her face shield and slightly turned her head. "Secret," she said with a mischievous smile behind her helmet.

"Okay," Callie said.

Arizona grabbed Callie's wrist on her waist and gestured the brunette to tightening her grip. "Hold me tight!" Arizona yelled to the woman behind her. "I'm going to speed up because I can't wait to show you where I'm going to take you to dinner date tonight!"

Callie had the biggest grin on her face. She tightened her grip on Arizona's waist and leaned her chin on Arizona's right shoulder. It felt so right to have Arizona like this. When they were sleeping at night; it was always Arizona who was hugging her from behind and being a big spoon. Maybe they could change the position tonight.

The blonde took down her face shield and focus back on the road. She never had any girl to ride with her on her motorcycle except Callie. She still remembered the first time she had Callie behind her and how the woman hesitated to touch her so she just hold on the motorcycle sides. It was Arizona who took Callie's hands and wrapped it around her waist. In the first five minutes on the road, she felt the stiffness in Callie's touch, but once Arizona placed her hand on top of Callie's and squeezed it softly, the woman behind her finally relax and enjoying their ride. The memories of having Callie like this made the blonde smiled. Now she had Callie again. It felt so good to have her like this. I was like Callie was relying on her to protect her. She always loved to protect the love of her life. She wanted this; protect Callie, now and forever. Shaking her head to bring her out of her thought; Arizona sped up her motorcycle and heading to her destination.

Once they entered the town, Arizona slowed down her motorcycle pace. Brown eyes studied the night in the town. The place was silent. Most of the shops were closed even it just passed eight at night. Arizona stopped her vehicle right in front of the café. Callie read the signboard written 'Grey's Bakery Café' and didn't move.

"So, this is Meredith and Lexie's café?" Callie asked quietly. She had been to the town earlier today with Meredith, but they didn't stop at this place.

The blonde turned her head slightly so she could see the other woman's face. "Yes," she answered as she took off her helmet.

Callie took it that as a sign that this was their stop. "I thought you wanted to take me to dinner…"

Arizona could hear the disappointment in Callie's voice. "Yes," she said with her dimpled smile. She was aware that Callie found it weird to bring her for dinner date, but now they were at the front of the café and bakery.

The brunette stared at those blue eyes with confusing face. Even it was a bit dark there, but she loved the way Arizona looked at her. "But it closed," she said and pointed her finger toward the sign 'Closed' on the café door.

"It opens for us," the grin on Arizona's face made the tanned woman fell hard for this woman. Without asking more Callie slid off from the motorcycle before Arizona parked her baby nicely. As Callie's hand reached the helmet, Arizona stopped her. She gave the blonde another quizzical face. "Let me help you," Arizona said with a playful smile. Callie let Arizona helped her to take off the helmet.

"You know what, you should stop spoiling me because you make me keep falling for you," Callie said with a shy smile on her face.

The smaller woman was stunned with what Callie had said. Did she really fall in love with her again, even she didn't remember their past? That was what Arizona wanted. She wanted Callie to fall in love with her again. She loved to spoil this woman with her love. "I will not stopping to spoil the woman that I like and she is standing in front of me now," she could see the blush that crept on the tanned cheeks. Shy Callie was one of the things that she missed about the brunette. She had her hand up in between her and Callie. "Calliope, are you ready for our dinner?" Arizona asked and wait for the answer.

Callie chuckled as she grabbed the paler hand in hers. Arizona can't stop smiling since they had arrived because of this woman. She thought she wouldn't be able to smile and being happy like this again after years, losing her beloved woman, but here they were now. Holding hands and smile happily to each other again. Maybe Callie doesn't need to remember about her past that full of tragedies, Arizona thought.

Knocking on the door, Arizona didn't stop looking at Callie. She was beautiful, stunning, breathtaking, gorgeous and sexy tonight. Brown eyes caught the gaze from those beautiful blue eyes. "You're staring," Callie said.

Before Arizona could reply it, the door was cracked open. Standing there was Lexie, who was smiling at Arizona. Her brown eyes met Callie, and it made the smile on her face fading. Since Arizona introduced Callie to Grey sisters, Lexie had given the taller woman cold shoulder. Not that she blamed everything on Callie for Tim's death, but the fact that she was with them and didn't do anything to help Tim made she still hold her grudge on Callie. She still can't believe how Arizona still loved her after what she had done to them in the past especially Tim was Arizona's biological brother.

Callie tried to be civil with the skinny woman, but it seemed Lexie still didn't talk much to her. Unlike Meredith, who welcomed her with open arms, Lexie just gave her hard glare. Arizona could feel the tension in Callie's grip on her hand. "So, Lexie," Arizona tried to draw Lexie's attention to her. "Can we go in?" she asked, obviously knew what was going on between the two women.

The woman at the door, stepped back and opened the door slightly wider. "Come in," she gestured both women in before closed the door and locked it. Both Callie and Arizona took off their leather jackets and hung it on the coat hanger behind the door. "Have a seat. I will come back soon," she told Arizona. With a quick glance at Callie, she walked to the kitchen.

Brown eyes followed the other brunette until she disappeared into the kitchen. Her eyes squinted at the blonde, "She doesn't like me, right?" Callie asked with her finger pointed to the kitchen.

Arizona just shook her head. "No," she denied as she took the Callie's hand into hers. "She is a late warmer person around new people. She does that to me too at first," she explained. Hope her explanation will help her date to cool down a bit. "Come on," she pulled the taller woman deeper into the café.

"Wow!" Callie gasped in astounding with the view of the café. The café were lightened by candles surround them. It was romantic in her eyes. "Arizona, this is amazing. I never thought a bakery can turn out to be the romantic candle light dinner place," she said in amazement.

"Don't underestimate me," she replied. Glancing at the woman next to her, she melted to how beautiful Callie was.

Brown eyes locked deep blue eyes with full of love. Callie moved closer to Arizona. Their hands still intertwined. Callie's right hand caressed Arizona's cheek softly. Something about this woman that had made her couldn't think straight. Having dreams about Arizona made it hard for Callie when she woke up in the morning. Her eyes darted to Arizona's pink lips. She wanted to kiss those lips so bad. She doesn't want to wait anymore. She leaned her head closer to Arizona. She could feel Arizona's nervous breath as she leaned closer, but it didn't stop her. She brushed her lips against Arizona's. Callie pulled back slightly, but Arizona grabbed her neck and captured Callie's plump lips into hers. She was waiting for this for too long because she wasn't confident to do it, but with Callie's little move made her found her courage to kiss this woman. This was the kiss that they hadn't shared for years. Callie was surprised with herself when Arizona's lips were pressed against hers. She felt like it wasn't new to her, but she loved it. The kiss was slow and soft because both women still nervous to make this move since weeks ago. Callie moved her hand on Arizona's waist and pulled her closer to her to deepening their kiss.

Callie pulled back and both women breathe hard for lack of oxygen. They leaned their forehead against each other while their hands still holding one another. Both smiled widely knowing how stupid they were to keep this long in themselves to take this step considering they were staying in the same house and slept on the same bed every night when it felt so amazing now. Pale hand caressed the tanned cheek. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be able to kiss this woman again. Callie could see the tears that started to pool in Arizona's eyes. "Arizona, why are you crying? Did I…?"

"No," Arizona immediately cut her off knowing Callie might think differently now. She doesn't want to freak Callie out when seeing her crying after they just had amazing kiss. "I just can't believe how lucky I am that I met you," she told the brunette.

The Latina smiled. "No, I am the lucky one here because you found me, saved me, protected me and for that it made me falling for you without I know what was going on with me," Callie whispered. "I don't want to remember my past if there doesn't have you in it. I want now, I wanted the future, I wanted forever as long as you in it," Callie said even she herself couldn't understand why she had said it. It scared her that she really fell into this woman even they just knew each other for a month and half but she felt everything was right with Arizona.

The blonde nodded. Part of her wanted to tell Callie the truth about her past, to tell her about them, but she didn't know how to say it. She was afraid to see Callie's reaction. Callie might freak out if she knew the truth. She doesn't want to lose her again. Never.

Both women startled when they heard someone cleared the throat behind them. Two paired eyes looked at the skinny brunette who had a big grin across her face. She had been witnessed the lovely moment between the two women. She knew she had to accept Callie in their life if she wanted to see Arizona happy. "I brought wine," she said.

Callie and Arizona pulled their body from each other. Both women had flushed cheeks embarrassed for getting caught by the other person. "We should take the seat," Arizona said hoped Lexie won't say anything about their little moment. Callie nodded as she walked to the side where Arizona had pulled the chair out for her. She gave a sweet smile to the blonde before she had her seat. Her eyes followed Arizona who walked to the other side of the table and took a seat in front of her. They gazed at each other and the smile never leaving their faces.

Lexie poured the red wine into the wine glasses that waiting on the table. Both Callie and Arizona never break their gaze on each other. "I will be back with dinner soon. Enjoy your wine," Lexie said perkily.

The tanned woman took the wine glass from the table and her eyes staring into it for a few seconds. "Red wine… You like red wine?" Callie asked wanted to know more about this woman since nothing about her that she could tell the blonde because she lost her memories.

Blue eyes stared at the gorgeous woman in front her, "Yes," she lied. It was Callie's favorite wine, but she didn't tell the other woman the truth.

Callie just nodded and took a little sip of her wine. She placed the glass on the table again. "So, tell me more about you. Even we had stayed in the same house for more than a month, I barely know about you," she demanded because this woman full of mysteries.

Arizona chuckled lightly. "What you want to know about me?" Arizona turned the table to the brunette.

"Well, I just wonder what were you doing in your life. Because I never see you mention anything about your job or saying you wanted to go to work?" Callie was wondering.

Arizona knew this will be coming. "Hmm, I still have my savings that will help me to survive for another ten years I guess and also I am the owner of this café for your information," she said proudly.

Callie had frowned for that information. Her mouth slightly opened trying to ask more. Arizona found it adorable when the brunette thinking hard. "Wow! But it had Grey's name on it," she pointed out.

"Well, I used their surname because they were the one who running it and they are my best friends," she lied again. That was because she owed to them too much and this café was something she could do for them, but the Grey sisters insisted to take it from Arizona. They wanted Arizona be the owner and the sisters will be the one that were running the café.

They were silent for a few minutes, enjoying the view of a beautiful woman in front them.

"I was thinking about to have candle light dinner at the beach, but I wanted to take you with my motorcycle so I changed the place," Arizona admitted. "Beside you had seen the sea for too long, maybe you should see the town tonight."

The grin on Callie's face brightened her night. "I would love to go anywhere with you, Arizona. Besides, I love the beach." It was Arizona;s turn to have a big smile on her face. She knew Callie loved beaches.

While they were enjoying their dinner date, Arizona saw the red laser on Callie's forehead. Her eyes widened. Without giving the other woman any word, she jumped into Callie and the sound of broken glasses and the gun fired filled the place. Callie and Arizona fell on the floor hard. The Latina had her hands on her ears, too scared with the sounds as she screamed hysterically. Arizona pulled Callie into her and held the shocked woman tightly.

"I'm scared," Callie said in sobbed. She had too many violent nightmares and now it happened right in front of her. She was scared.

Arizona tightened her grip around Callie, "I am here, Calliope," Arizona whispered, trying soothed the woman in her arms. Callie might be tough in the past, but seeing how broken, she was now; it scared her if she wasn't able to protect this woman.

The sound of gun fired just stopped and Arizona knew they didn't have much time to escape. Crawling from the kitchen, Lexie called out. "Ari, Callie, are you okay?" Since the day Arizona had introduced Callie to Meredith and Lexie, the sisters told her they will call her Callie instead of Calliope because their tongue doesn't feel right to call her by that name.

Arizona pulled herself from the tanned body. "We're okay," Arizona said. Callie still had her hands on her ears. Her body trembling and her eyes closed tightly. "Calliope, look at me, Calliope," she shook the woman on the floor. "Calliope…"

Callie finally snapped her eyes opened. She stared at Arizona's blue eyes that looking back at her. "What happened?" more tears rolling down on her cheeks.

Pale thumb wiped the tears off from Callie's cheek. "Come on, you and Lexie need to go," she told the trembling woman. "Lexie! Take Callie with you and go!"

Lexie came and pulled the Latina off from the floor. Brown eyes examined the place that was lightened beautifully earlier, but now had shattered glass on the floor, the wall full with bullet holes. She didn't believe what just happened. When she heard the groan from behind, she turned around to see Arizona still struggled on the floor and her blue top had red stained with it. It doesn't look like red wine. Callie pulled her hand off from Lexie and she ran back to Arizona so she could see the blonde clearly. Her eyes darted from Arizona's shoulder to her eyes. "You're bleeding," Callie gasped.

"You have to go, Calliope," Arizona told her.

Shaking her head, she said, "No. I will not leave you, Arizona."

"Please, Calliope. Go!"

"No!"

"Callie!"

"No way am I leaving you! You can't protect me all the time, Arizona! I need to protect you too!" her eyes were red and she couldn't stop crying to see Arizona was injured because of her.

Their eyes locked telling each other how deep their love was. "Lexie!" Arizona yelled. "Take her now!" Arizona commanded. She needed Callie to go before it was too late.

"No! No!" Lexie pulled Callie harder and it surprised how strong the smaller woman pulling her away from Arizona. Blue eyes stared at the struggling woman as tears falling from her eyes. Callie managed to break Lexie's grip and ran back to Arizona. She cupped Arizona's cheeks and pressed her lips into Arizona's. Arizona kissed her back and they kissed each other to express their feelings about each other. They broke the kiss. Callie leaned her forehead against Arizona's while her thumb softly wiped the tears on the pale skin.

"Please go, Calliope," Arizona begged.

Callie just nodded weakly. "Promise me you will be safe."

"I promise," Arizona whispered as she gave Callie a little peck.

Satisfied with the answer, Callie stood up and walked backwards toward the other woman who was waiting for her. "I love you, Arizona," she told Arizona. She had to say that. She wanted the woman to know she loved her. Maybe it was too soon for them, but she doesn't want to be too late to say it.

"I always love you, Calliope," Arizona replied. Hearing those words from Callie made her heart beat again. Callie was always said those words to her in the morning, even they were ocean apart. Callie finally turned around and walked to the kitchen with Lexie. After she heard nothing from the kitchen anymore, she let out a relieved sigh. Hope Callie and Lexie were succeeding to escape. She took a deep breath before pushing herself off from the floor. She heard the footsteps coming from the main door. Her enemy had stepped onto the broken glasses on the floor and she knew he was closer. Pulling the gun that was hiding under her jeans on her leg; she was getting herself ready for the action.

Derek heard the sound coming from his back. He spun around and pointed the gun at the person who also had her gun on his head. Derek's eyes widened when he finally can see the face in front him clearly. "Robbins?"

With the smirk on her face, she knew Derek was surprised to see her again, alive just like Mark did. "It's nice to see you again, Shepherd."

* * *

 **A/N: Addison are closer...**


	7. Chapter Seven - I Missed You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here**

 **A/N: Let's continue~**

* * *

 **~ASSASSIN'S LOVE~**

 ****CHAPTER SEVEN - I MISSED YOU****

* * *

Callie followed Lexie running using the café's back door. It was dark, but Callie just ran behind the skinny woman. She felt uneasy to leave Arizona alone at the café. Her mind was wondering if Arizona will face to face with the person who was shot the café. Her eyes widened. Arizona was in danger. She stopped on her track and froze. Her sudden reaction hadn't gone unnoticed by the other brunette. Lexie turned around to face the older woman. "What now?"

Callie stared at the Lexie blankly, doesn't know what to do. She was struggling with her inner thought either to run away or go back to Arizona. Her eyes blinked several times before she voiced out her decision. "I should go back…"

"No!" Lexie yelled. She walked closer to the taller woman. "You are not going back!"

"But Arizona…"

"Don't you hear her?" Lexie cut her off. "She told you to go. She doesn't need you there," she reminded Callie.

"She needs me! And I need her!" Callie yelled. "I will not leave her there alone."

There was silence for a few seconds. Lexie's brown eyes looked at the clueless woman in front her. "We should keep going…"

"No!" Callie protested.

"Callie!"

"I said no! I'm going back," she gave Lexie her a hard glare before turned around to walk to the café.

"Damn it!" Lexie took a breath to calm herself. This woman has been stubborn just like Arizona. She ran behind Callie and pulled her shoulder so they could face to face again. "No, Callie. You don't understand."

"Then tell me!" Callie was waiting for Lexie to fill her what was going on. When there was nothing coming from Lexie's mouth, Callie just shook her head and turned around.

Lexie let out a long sigh. She was tired to keep this from Callie. "Arizona tried to protect you," Lexie finally let out something from her mouth. Callie stopped walking and it was the sign for Lexie to continue. "They might come here to kill you and Arizona won't let that happen. It broke her heart seeing you fighting for your life a month ago. She wanted you to be safe."

Callie remembered the memory of her got injured badly. They finally found her? "If it is about me, then I have to fight for myself. Not her," she said weakly.

"Because she loves you, Callie. She protects her loves one."

Without turning around, Callie simply nodded. Her mind drifted to the moment where Arizona told her that she loved her. Wasn't that too fast for either of them to say it to each other? "Yeah, I know that. She just said that."

"No. She loved you from years ago, Callie. She was your lover," brown eyes snapped up as she spun around to face the other woman. Lexie had her eyes locked with the other brunette. Callie's mouth slightly parted as she was trying to find the words for this new info. When she saw Callie trying to process, she continued, "She was suffering of losing her brother because her brother was trying to protect her and then she was losing you because she wanted to protect you from them. And now you are here, she doesn't want to let you go anymore. That's why she needs you to be safe because she can't live without you again. She suffered for years, Callie. After years, she never stops loving you."

Callie stared into Lexie's hazel eyes with tears started to pool in her eyes. "My lover?"

* * *

Dark green eyes stared intensely into blue orbs. He couldn't believe the woman in front of him still alive. Addison and her men had made sure she was dead years ago, but now the legend Robbins was standing facing him with her gun on his head. He let out a small laugh thinking all the coincidences. Arizona's quizzical eyes telling him she was looking for an answer. "I'm here looking for Torres and got an order to bring her back," he explained with a smirk on his face.

"If you wanted to bring her back, why you pointed your gun on her earlier?" Arizona asked.

Derek chuckled and shook his head. "I got an order to bring her back from her girlfriend, Robbins. But the scene of her sharing a kiss with another woman, that's not acceptable. Montgomery is my best friend. If that woman hurting her, I will not think twice to kill her."

Arizona shoved her gun harder against Derek's head. "Do you realize that she was kissing was me, the woman that she loved for years ago? Before Montgomery?" she knew about Callie and Addison but she trusted Callie with all her heart. Callie just thought she was dead, so she had to move on. Not that she blame Callie for moving on but it was her mistake too for choosing this way, to watch Callie from far. "We love each other, Shepherd. Back off from her. Back off from us," she told him with a stern voice. "Beside you can't beat me and you know that?"

The curly haired man clenched his jaw, trying to brush off the image of Arizona beating him years ago. He knew he never got a chance to beat Arizona in the past. Arizona was a legend. She was one of the greatest five leaders. But it had been years. He had trained so hard and now he was one of the leaders. He wasn't the same Derek Shepherd that Arizona beat years ago. He could beat the blonde now.

Derek's strong left hand grabbed Arizona's hand, made the woman off guard and shot into the wall. She quickly grabbed Derek's right hand that held the gun and pushed it to the floor. Another shot had been released and hit the wooden floor. Arizona eyes snapped up to the man in anger.

The man twisted Arizona's hand and made she lost her grip on her gun. As the gun dropped on the floor, he kicked it away.

Arizona took the chance to kick the dark haired guy on his stomach and made Derek fell backwards with his gun flying into the corner of the cafe. His back hit the table before he stumbled on the floor. The blonde's kick still strong after years. Arizona was about to kick him again, but Derek caught her feet. He pulled it in his direction and made the blonde fell flatly on the floor.

"Damn!" Arizona whined with her hands held her pain waist.

Before she could roll her body, strong hands pulled her off the floor. She had her eyes on the same level as Derek's. "You are so wrong about me, Robbins. I'm not the same Derek Shepherd that you beat years ago."

Smirking at the man in front him, she grabbed Derek's arms and swung her head of the knee against Derek's stomach. The man stumbled backwards. "You still naive about me, Shepherd," Arizona punched him in the face a few times before the weak man fell on the floor. "You still can't beat me. Admit it!" Arizona challenged.

Wiping the blood on his lips while he was standing up, his eyes met Arizona's blue eyes. The blonde could see the grudge, hatred, anger in his eyes. He grabbed the chair and threw in Arizona's direction. Arizona managed to dodge it, but she was off guard when another chair flying in her direction. Her eyes went wide before it hit her hard.

The chair was broken. Arizona was stumbling on the floor with loud sound. She lay on the floor with her head was bleeding. She blinked several times, trying to brush off the dizziness in her head.

Derek was walking forward and bent to pick the leg of the broken wood chair. He was looking down to the blonde and swung the tool against Arizona's head.

"Ugh!" Arizona groaned in pain. The pain in her head was too much to take. Derek sat on her body and choked her neck with his strong hands. Her eyes widened. She couldn't breathe. Her body jerked up to fight. Her hands reached for Derek's face to stop him, but the man was too strong. Her face turned red because of lack of oxygen before it slowly turned to blue. She continued struggling to breathe, but after a few seconds, she was too tired to fight. Her brain told her not to stop fighting, but her bodies started to feel numb. Her hands on Derek's face slowly went down. This was the end for her. The image of smiling Callie appeared in her mind. She can't give up. She had to fight for Callie. She promised Callie, she would protect her. But now, she couldn't fight for her life. She was too weak to protect Callie. Tears fell from her eyes.

Callie, who had witnessed Arizona struggling under Derek's hands, her body got shaken. The sight of bleeding and pale Arizona on the floor had brought back the memory of the beaten Arizona years ago in her head.

 _Derek punched Arizona's face while the two men held her arms. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. The man on her left pulled her blonde hair so Derek and the rest could see her face. Loud whine escaped Arizona's lips and it made Callie gasped. Arizona's face was swollen and bleeding. Her blue eyes locked with her lover's brown orbs. Callie's eyes watering seeing the image of beaten Arizona in front her eyes. She averted her eyes so Arizona won't see her tears. She heard another pain groan from Arizona again. More tears rolling down, escaping from her eyes silently as she closed her eyes tightly. Her hands curled into fists at her side; trying to stay strong, but her heart ached to hear the love of her life had been treated that way._

Brown eyes snapped from the painful memory. Tears started to form in her eyes. She had made a mistake in the past where she didn't fight for Arizona. Her right hand curled in fist and was shaking in anger.

Blue eyes found brown eyes. Arizona could see the danger in Callie's eyes. She stretched her shaky left hand, trying to give the sign to the brunette to stop. But the brunette was faster. She grabbed Derek's blazer collar from back and pulled him backwards with rough. Derek's back hit the chairs at the corner while Arizona was coughing hard and tried to breathe again.

The Latina grabbed the lapel of Derek's blazer to force the man to stand again. Callie pushed the man against the wall. Derek was surprised by Callie's strength. He knew Callie was strong and he always lost to her in the training room, but he never saw Callie with this look. Her eyes were full with anger and grudge. She punched the man on the face and made Derek crashed against the table. On the floor Derek saw the gun not too far from him. He tried to reach it, but Callie stepped on his hand.

"Ahhh!" Derek screamed in pain. As Callie pulled her feet back, Derek wrapped his hand with the other hand rolled to the side.

Callie kneeled down and had her legs on Derek's sides. She grabbed the collar of his shirt to make the man arched forward in force. She brought her fist into his face once as she thought about the image of Derek beating Arizona in front of her. "I'll kill you!" Callie yelled. She punched the man's face again. "I'll kill you!"

Arizona was staring at the brunette. She knew the woman wasn't the Callie that she found at the beach a month and half ago. She was Callie Torres, the dangerous assassin. Callie Torres, in her beast form. The dark side of Callie that she hadn't witnessed for years. More tears falling down on her cheeks, seeing Callie like this. She rolled her body and pushed her body off from the floor. The pain around her body was killing her when she moves, but Callie needed her now so she pushed the pain away. She crawled closer to the brunette. "Callie…" her voice was hoarse because of the pain in her throat.

Callie didn't stop. She kept repeating her words, "I'll kill you!" while punching Derek in his face.

The blonde finally kneeled next to Callie and placed her hand softly on Callie's shoulder. "Calliope…" she tried again. Her voice was weak and soft but enough to get the brunette's attention.

Callie snapped out from her deep thought. Her eyes stared at Derek's swollen and bleeding face for a few seconds with wide eyes. She just noticed what she had done. Her grip on Derek's shirt loosened and Derek's unconscious body fell on the floor. Callie tilted her head where her eyes met Arizona's beautiful blue eyes. Tears started streaming down from her eyes as she moved her leg so she could kneel in front Arizona. "Arizona…" she said weakly before she burst into cry.

Arizona wrapped her hands around Callie's neck while her eyes studying the woman's face. She could see the Latina was afraid, angry and sad.

"I will not let him hurt you again," Callie whispered; her shoulder shaky because of crying. "I'm sorry, Arizona. I didn't fight for you. I was stupid for letting them hurt you. I don't want to lose you again."

The Latina's words made the blonde's feeling mixed up with joy and sadness. 'Sorry?' 'Lose her again?' Was that the sign that Callie remembered about them? She leaned her forehead against Callie's. "You aren't going to lose me again," Arizona whispered back. That was her promise to Callie until her last breathe.

Arizona pulled the trembling woman into her warm embrace. Callie wrapped her arms around the blonde's small waist and buried her face into Arizona's neck. Arizona's scent had calmed her. The blonde pressed her lips on Callie's temple with full of love and passion. There was nowhere she will let this woman go again. Never.

* * *

"I'm okay," Arizona tried to stop Lexie from worrying about her.

"If Callie wasn't there, you could be dead!" Lexie scolded her obviously knew Arizona wasn't okay. Derek had choked her and she almost died. So she knew the blonde wasn't okay.

Arizona knew her body still hurt, but she didn't want the other to worry about her, "I told you, I am okay! I'm alive, Lexie!"

"No! You almost die there! Now it's time for us to disappear again!"

"No!"

"Ari!"

Meredith, who was applying the medicine on Arizona's head just stayed silent. She didn't witness the scene, but knew how stubborn the woman on the bed so she decided not to say anything.

Callie, who was watching them was bickering in the room trying to avoid the tension between the two women. She poured Cody's food into his bowl. Cody enjoyed his meal as Callie brushed his body softly. When she was done with it, she walked closer to the room.

"I will not leave this place until I talk to Callie!" Arizona told the skinny brunette. "You girls can leave if you want."

The words from Arizona made Callie's heart warm because Arizona considered about her in making decision. Callie leaned against the door frame with her eyes looking at the injured woman on the bed. When blue eyes caught her gaze, Arizona had a wide dimpled smile on her face. That was the smile that always brightened up her life when she had bad days in the past. Now she had the chance to see it again. Callie beamed breathtaking smile in Arizona's direction never breaking their eye contact.

Meredith saw the slight mood exchange in blonde. And when she caught the gaze was directed to the brunette at the door frame, she cleared her throat. "Lexie, maybe we should leave these women alone now," she said as she placed the medicine to the bedside table. Lexie was frowning at her sister. "Lexie!"

When Lexie saw where Arizona had her eyes on, she finally caught up. "Oh…" she followed her sister out to give the women some privacy. When she walked passed the other brunette, she whispered, "Talk to her to move her ass from here."

"I hear you!" Arizona yelled as she threw the pillow to Lexie.

Turning her head to the blonde, she gave the woman, her glare before she finally walked out of the room.

Callie just smiled at both women. Picking the pillow on the floor and closed the door behind her, she brought the pillow back to the bed. She sat at the edge of the bed and facing the blonde. "Come here," Arizona patted the empty space next to her. Callie obeyed her as she sat next to Arizona and leaned her back against the head of the bed. She straddled her legs around Arizona and pulled Arizona softly to lean against her chest before she wrapped arms around the smaller woman's shoulder.

They were silent for a couple of minutes. Arizona was silently enjoying herself to hear Callie's strong heart beats while Callie buried her nose into Arizona's blonde hairs, to remind her how she missed this woman's scent. No words could describe this moment.

"You remember all of them?" Arizona asked finally broke the long silence between them.

Callie just nodded.

Arizona knew it was hard for the brunette to process. She squeezed the tanned hands, telling the woman she wasn't alone. But she had the question that was bugging her from the first time she saw Callie. "If I go, will you come with me? Or you will go back to Addison?" she asked.

Callie just stared at the wall. She loved Addison. She loved Arizona. But she loved both women differently. She fell in love with Addison because she was lonely and trying to move on, but her love for the woman in her arms now was absolutely unconditionally love. Arizona was her best friend, her trainer, her enemy, her strength, her weakness, her love one, her everything, her Arizona. Callie closed her eyes as she tightened her hold of Arizona while her mind drifted to the moment where she was madly in love with this woman. She still love this woman madly now. "I want you, Arizona. If you go, I'll go with you," she whispered assuring.

There was no doubt in her words and it made Arizona felt ease. She got the answer that she wanted to hear from Callie. She wanted to move from here, to start a new life with Callie, the woman of her life. She wanted this.

"I missed you, Arizona."

Arizona smiled and whispered back, "I missed you too, Calliope. Always."

* * *

 **A/N: ...**


	8. Chapter Eight - The Beginning (Part One)

**Disclaimer: I do not on any characters here.**

A/N: Sorry for didn't update this story for weeks. Had very busy month last month. Started this chapter, it will be the flashback and it quite long than other chapter. So, let's continue~

* * *

 **~ASSASSIN'S LOVE~**

 ****CHAPTER EIGHT - THE BEGINNING (PART ONE)**  
**

* * *

 _Kringggg!_

 _The sound of loud alarm filled the silent early morning. Brown eyes snapped open when the alarm sounds blaring annoying. The sound was unfamiliar to her; she tried to think where it was coming from. Her eyes studying the dark room around her as she heard some grunt came from the other persons. She propped her head up from her bed with her elbows supporting her upper body. She was looking at the movement in the dark room that only light up by street light. Then she heard a loud thud sound next to her bed._

 _"Ouch!" she heard Mark's voice in pain._

 _Before she could even process what just happened, the room finally lightened up when someone switched on the light. Callie blinked several times while looking at her best friend, Mark on the floor who was obviously in the pain. "Are you okay?" Callie asked who still look confused._

 _Mark was rubbing his bum, gave a hard glare to the woman on the bed. "Falling from the of the top double Decker bed, I'm not okay," he said and groaned pain totally not happy to be woken up in that way._

 _Callie chuckled lightly, but the smile on her face immediately gone when she saw the other people in the same room were getting ready. Then something clicked in her mind, remembering the night before where she, Mark and other people had arrived at the new place which look like an army camp. It was too dark, but from the security systems around the camp, she could tell this place was something._

 _It was two days ago where Callie was celebrated her eighteenth birthday with Mark, and from that day she knew she had to leave the orphanage house and face the world outside. She had to become an independent. She was afraid to see what was waiting for her in the real world, but she felt relief to know Mark was there for her. Mark had left the house four years ago, but he still visited her in the house or sometimes on weekends, he will bring Callie out and spent their time together. She knew Mark still struggled with his life. He kept changing his jobs, but he promised Callie, she can stay with him when she out from the house._

 _But once she out from the house, she was surprised that Mark was waiting for her and he wasn't alone. There was a ginger haired man in a black suit standing next to Mark with their eyes looking in Callie's direction. Callie was introduced to the other man who named Owen Hunt and he had offered Callie the job. At first Callie was hesitating, but Mark convinced her to accept the job. The Latina finally accepted the offer for Mark's sake, because she can't be separated from him._

 _And now she was in the middle of the room that full with strangers except Mark. She wasn't sure what kind of job she had been offered, but from last night view, she felt it wasn't an ordinary job._

 _"Wake up!" someone was yelling from the dorm door. Callie and Mark had a quick glance to each other before joining the others standing at the end of their bed. The brunette looked at the man across her who was staring back at her. The dorm was silent, only the sound of boots walking on the floor could be heard. Callie eyes peeked over the standing people in the dorm and saw the blonde woman walking in the middle of queuing people on her sides. The blonde had her hair tied in a bun on behind of her head. She had tough neck and shoulder and Callie could tell the woman was strong. Her eyes examined the people in the room with a serious face. Something was about this woman that caught her off guard. When blue eyes met the brown one, Callie felt hard to breath. She averted her eyes quickly and stared at the floor while her heart beat fast like it almost coming out of her chest. She felt her cheeks warm and she knew her face might be blushed hard now._

 _When the footstep stopped right in front of her, she swallowed hard. She could feel the woman looked at her up and down from the corner of her eyes. "Name?" she asked in a whisper._

 _Without looking up, Callie answered in stammered voice, "T-Torres. Callie Torres."_

 _"Okay, Torres," the blonde woman patted her bare shoulder softly and leaned her face closer to Callie's ear. "From now on, you got my attention," she whispered so no one could hear her._

 _The touch of the smaller woman, gave ghost bumps to Callie. Her eyes finally managed to meet the blue one in front of her. The blonde woman smirked at her before walking back heading to the door. Callie blinked her eyes, trying to process what just happened. "My name is Arizona Robbins," she finally said, introducing herself to the new people. She turned around and her eyes looking in Callie's direction before she continued, "Starting today I will be your trainer. We have a lot that waiting for us, so I hope you not disappointing me," she explained. "So now, get ready and gather in assembly in five minutes! So let's move!" she clapped her hands before walking to the door. She glanced in Callie's direction for the last time and winked at the Latina before vanished from the dorm._

 _Callie took a deep breath, "Wow…" was the only word coming from her mouth. She couldn't understand what was going on, but she had to admit the woman was beautiful and sexy._

 _"Callie, hurry!" Mark's voice brought Callie out from her thought._

 _The brunette turned to her friend who getting ready for the gathering. Mark threw the track suit and sweat top to Callie as the woman caught it on her chest._

 _"C'mon! We don't want to be late," he said._

 _Without saying anything, Callie put her long track suit and sweat top with and followed the rest walking out from the dorm. She tied her dark hair in a messy bun as her eyes looking to surround her where about hundred people were in the assembly. There had divided into five groups followed by their dorm. Callie just followed Mark queuing with her group. "Mark, what are doing here?" Callie asked in a whisper._

 _Mark turned his head slightly, "Just wait and see," he said and winked at his best friend._

 _Callie let out a quiet sigh. She still doesn't have any idea what she was doing there. When the six people were standing on the stage of the assembly, her eyes were glued on the earlier blonde, Arizona Robbins. She was having a little chat with the red haired woman on her right. She had a serious face and nodded at what the other woman told her. When Arizona turned to look at the crowd below, her blue eyes caught the staring brown orbs in her direction._

 _The Latina averted her eyes immediately for second times today. Her cheeks felt warm for getting caught staring at the blonde woman again._

 _"Good morning, to new recruit," the voice coming from the dark, tall man brought her attention back to the stage while trying not to look at Arizona who stood at the end of the stage. "I am Richard Webber and I am the Chief in this place," he introduced himself. "As you know, why you are here today, we will train you to be a great assassin," he said proudly as loud applause coming from the crowd._

 _It caught Callie's attention. Her eyes were wide. "Assassin?" she was surprised._

 _Mark gave her a bitter smile. Part of him, he felt bad for not telling Callie what he had planned for her, but he can't be here alone without knowing Callie to survive alone._

 _"Behind me, we have five Leaders that will lead and train you to be a great assassin. From my right we have April Kepner, then Owen Hunt, Cristina Yang, Addison Montgomery and lastly Arizona Robbins," he introduced the great five leaders to the recruits._

 _Then again Callie couldn't help but looking at the gorgeous blonde who just nodded when her name had been mentioned. She never attracted to a woman in the first sight. She knew she loved men and women. Mark knew about it. She had been in a relationship with a girl, Erica and a boy, George from her high school but both relationships weren't serious. The boy dumped her for his best friend while the girl left her without telling her. She only found out Erica left three days later because her parents had to move out to another state._

 _But now, what she had for Arizona was something new. When blue eyes locked with brown ones, Callie didn't try to break the gaze. Arizona had dimpled smile across her face when they were looking at each other and Callie knew she just screwed up. Her cheeks turned beet red and her heart pumped rapidly on her chest. She was wondering if the woman could see her blushing face right now._

 _"Robbins, would you give a demonstration to the new recruits here?" Richard asked the blonde._

 _Arizona nodded as she stepped forward. She leaned her head closer to the tall old man and whispered something. When the Chief turned to the crowds, he announced, "Robbins would like to invite Callie Torres to join her in her demonstration. Who is this Torres?"_

 _While all people looking around to find the one, who named Callie Torres, Callie's eyes widened. Mark turned to face her. "Callie, she wanted you," Mark huffed._

 _Callie was staring at Mark, then back to Arizona who was smirking at her before looking at her best friend again. "I - Me?" she stammered with a question._

 _Mark nodded. "Who is Torres?" Richard asked again._

 _The blonde man grabbed Callie's arm and raised it. "She's here!" Mark said loudly. The crowd applause and cheered for Callie._

 _Now the Latina knew how hard her blushing by how hot her cheeks now. She was hesitating to go to the front, but the other people pushed her to the front with force. She gulped and her eyes widened when she finally stood in the front row, near the stage. Her eyes found the blue one and it calmed her slightly. Without breaking the gaze, she walked slowly up to the stage and almost stumbled on her steps._

 _Addison, who was standing behind Arizona, didn't miss the change to look at the Latina up and down._

 _When the brunette finally stood in the middle of the stage next to Arizona, she gave a questioning look at the blonde. Arizona just ignored her, but tried hard not to smile at the panicked woman next to her. Leaning slightly closer to the taller woman, she whispered, "I know you like me." It made Callie froze and her face blushed hard. "And I was thinking, if you could show me your improvement within three months, I will date you," she continued without looking at the woman next to her._

 _Callie could hear her heart pounded faster in her chest. Date Arizona Robbins?_

 _Arizona turned her body to face Callie, who still looked shocked. "Torres, look at me," Arizona told Callie._

 _The Latina finally turned to face the beautiful blonde._

 _"I will start now," Arizona said without breaking her eyes contact with the brown one that she started to crave for._

 _Callie wasn't sure to start what. But within second, Arizona moved closer to her and grabbed her hands. The smaller woman's action had made the brunette off guard. The blonde twisted the tanned hand and made Callie yelped in pain. Before Callie could think what happened, Arizona grabbed her sweat shirt with her leg tipped Callie's long legs and made the brunette fell on the stage floor hard. The action made the crowd gasp._

 _"Ugh!" Callie cried in pain of her back before Arizona kneeled next to her who still had her hand on Callie's sweat shirt._

 _Blue eyes examined the woman below with a slightly worried face, but she had to show her tough side. When brown eyes finally opened and looked into her eyes, Arizona had a small smile on her face. The sweet smile from the blonde made Callie felt slightly better. She really liked this woman. "So, Callie Torres, this is just the beginning. I hope you don't disappoint me to take you out for dinner," she winked at the woman beneath her._

 _They were staring at each other for a few seconds before the sound of the crowd made Arizona broke the gaze. She released her hand off from Callie's sweat shirt and sent another killer dimpled smile to the woman on the floor. Callie froze, her brain stopped functioning as she just lay there in defeat, but feel happy knowing Arizona Robbins wanted to date her. When the crowd finally dismissed and started their training with their trainers, Mark approached his best friend._

 _"Callie, are you okay?" Mark asked worriedly._

 _Brown eyes blinked several times. She finally looked at the man's face. She had a wide grin on her face and made Mark confused what happened to the Latina._

 _"Callie?"_

 _"I'm more than okay, Mark. I have challenge to take," Callie said in between chuckles._

 _"Huh?" Callie just smiled at her best friend. She lifted her right hand in the air. Mark grabbed her hand and pulled the woman to stand again. Mark's blue eyes examined the brunette's face. "Are you sure you are okay?" Mark asked again because he was worried if Callie doesn't like this idea about the assassin thing._

 _Callie nodded and patted Mark's shoulder. "Yes, I am, Mark. Thank you for bringing me here," she said before walking passed the tall man._

 _A wide smile appeared across his face as she followed Callie, who running toward their group._

* * *

 _It had been a month since she arrived at the camp. Callie was excited in the first week where she and Arizona kept exchange flirting moments. The trainer was serious sometimes, but she was always being supportive to the brunette without being too obvious. It made Callie working hard to show to the blonde leader that she could be a great one. But started second week, Callie didn't see Arizona anymore. From what she had heard, her trainer was away, for her solo mission. And now, the red haired woman, Addison Montgomery was the one who filling Arizona's spot to become their trainer._

 _In a month, she had seen many cruel things there. They had been working out from morning till late night. Sometimes their sleep was interrupted by surprise training. Had one night their dorm suddenly got ambushed by senior group where a few of her dorm mates died because lacked of self-protection skill. Even Callie got a nasty cut on her left arm, but she survived that night. It had made she relieved when Mark also survived that night, but he had bruised face and body. Not just that, some people that gave up or was too weak had been taken out from the training to somewhere she doesn't even know where. Some said they had been killed because once they were here; they either become an assassin or dead. She thought about what will happen to her next, it made her shiver._

 _Her group was running around the camp for the third round. Her top shirt already soaked with sweat, her lips dried for lacking of water. She almost couldn't feel her legs. Callie does not want to give up, but her body betrayed her mind. When her legs finally gave up, she stumbled to the ground. She felt her world was spinning, her heart pounded heavily in her chest. She tried to wake up, but her hands were too shaky to push her body. She rolled her body so she could see the blue sky above. She was wondering if this will be the last time for her to look at the beautiful sky above her. How she wished Arizona was here so she could die with seeing her beautiful face for the last time._

 _Suddenly one black figure blocked her view. "Are you giving up now, Torres?" the male voice asked her. She knew that voice. Alex Karev, one of her seniors. He was the one that hurt her on the night where her dorm got ambushed. He was pissed off because he missed the chance to kill her. If he was managing to kill her that night, he will be proud because Callie was one of the hardworking candidates._

 _"You won't give up trying to kill me, don't you?" Callie huffed._

 _Alex was mad. He put his right feet on Callie's throat and made the woman choked for air. For him, Callie was the reason he didn't get full marks in their ambushed night. If he could kill Callie that night he will be out as an assassin by now. The thought about his failure made he pressed his feet harder on Callie's throat._

 _"Alex Karev! Let her go!" Addison yelled to the young man._

 _Alex gave the woman on the ground his last glare before released her. Callie had her hands on her throat as she coughed badly for lack of oxygen. Alex turned to Addison, who giving him hard glare. "She is weak!" the man pointed to Callie._

 _Addison didn't break eye contact with the man. "Who is the leader here?" she questioned Alex. "Did I tell you to hurt her?" she added._

 _"No…"_

 _Addison quickly cut him off. "Go to the group, Karev!" she gave an order as her finger pointed to the group who were watching them from far._

 _"But…"_

 _"Go!" Addison yelled._

 _Alex looked at Addison's face, then to Callie, who was looking at them two from the ground. Since Addison was replacing Arizona, he could see how Addison looked at Callie and it made him jealous. He wished Addison was looking at him that way because Addison was Richard Webber's goddaughter. It could be a benefit for whoever that will be Addison's lover. Not to mention that Addison was sexy and hot bisexual woman. He gave Callie his final pissed off glare before he turned around and walked to the group._

 _Callie just watched Alex leaving the scene from her spot. When Addison turned around, their eyes met and it made Callie's stomach flip flop. She wasn't sure what to say to her leader. Addison walked closer to Callie and stretched her hand to Callie. "Are you okay?" Addison asked. Since the day Callie on the stage with Arizona for short demonstration, she couldn't stop looking at the brunette. She found out Callie Torres was hot and sexy. All she wanted to know this woman better._

 _Taking Addison's offering hand, she pushed her body off from the ground. As Callie finally stood again, their eyes met. "Um… thanks," Callie said in an almost whisper, but enough to be heard by the red haired woman. "Madam, I just wanted to tell you, I've not given up yet. You can punish me, but I've not been done yet. Please give me a chance. I will prove you that I can do this. I will not repeat it again. Please…" Callie started to ramble nervously._

 _Addison gave a small smile to the brunette. Callie looked cute when she was rambling. "I didn't say that you are giving up, but yeah I will give you a punishment," she stated._

 _Callie lowered her head, thinking what kind of punishment that was waiting for her. "Thank you, Madam," she said quietly._

 _Seeing the nervous woman in front her, Addison smiled. "Montgomery."_

 _Callie lifted her head up to look at her leader. "Sorry?"_

 _"Just call me Montgomery when we are alone," she told the young woman. Never in Callie's mind to see Addison's smiling face like now. The Latina just nodded. When Addison was satisfied with it, she continued, "For your punishment, you have to come with me."_

 _Again, Callie just nodded. Just a few seconds ago she felt relief to see Addison's smiling face, but now with her waiting punishment she can't think if she could survive today. Without saying anything, Addison started to walk with Callie followed her from back. Callie turned her head to her group where she saw Mark, who was looking at her with worrying face. She mouthed to her best friend 'I will be fine' but it didn't make the man to calm down._

 _Callie kept following Addison from behind while her eyes wildly looking around the buildings. After a month spent time in the camp, she never had been on this side of the building. She read the sign 'Training Room' above her._

 _As she entered the training room, she heard the sound of loud cheering. Only after a few seconds, she only realized people were rooting for the Robbins' name as her eyes was glued to the woman in the boxing ring. The certain blonde woman that caught her attention from her first day in the camp was standing in the middle of the boxing ring. She hadn't seen this woman for almost three weeks and now she was standing in front of her. Arizona had her blonde hair tied in a ponytail behind her head. She was wearing a white tank top with dark blue shorts that showing off her beautiful legs. She was moving around the court and looking at the man in front of her. Callie knew the man. He was Derek Shepherd, one of the senior trainees. His face was swollen badly and his mouth and nose were bleeding. Callie's eyes went back to Arizona and saw nothing bruise on her face and body. Callie was wondering what was going on._

 _"C'mon, Shepherd. You are not even able to touch me. How can you survive with people down there looking at you as a loser who got beaten by a woman?" Arizona asked while moving around Derek._

 _The brunette guy gritted his teeth. "I will not lose to you, Robbins!" he yelled._

 _Arizona smirked, knowing she just pissed this man off. Derek threw a punch with his left hand in her direction, but she managed to dodge it. The man threw another punch and again Arizona kept dodging it easily. "Is that what you got, Shepherd?" Arizona asked while dodging another punch from the man._

 _"Fuck you!" Derek yelled angrily. He continued throwing his punch, but either of it managed to touch the blonde._

 _When blue eyes saw the tiredness in Derek's face, she stole a punch with her right hand and it hit on Derek's jaw hard. The brown haired man fell on the stage surface with a loud thud and the crowd cheering and applause for the blonde woman. "I guess I'm too good for you, Shepherd," she said proudly to the unconscious man on the floor. Arizona turned around with a wide grin on her face, silently telling the people don't ever mess with her._

 _Addison was smiling seeing at the perky woman above. She turned her head slightly to look at the brunette woman behind her. The view of Callie's horror face made the red haired woman chuckled silently. "Are you ready for your punishment?" Addison asked Callie with a smirk across her face._

 _Callie's wide eyes looked at Addison, trying to read what kind of punishment that was waiting for her. Without wasting much time, Addison climbed the steel stairs. Seeing the red haired leader, the crowd became crazy with loud cheers. Who didn't excite to see two hot ladies leaders fighting each other in the boxing ring?_

 _As she heard the crowd loud cheers, Arizona turned around to face the taller woman. Smirking at the other leader, she said, "Can't resist with me got all man's attention?"_

 _Addison rolled her eyes. "No. You can have them all," she mocked._

 _Arizona laughed. "You know I always had my eyes on sexy women. Men, never in my radar," she replied as she wiped her sweat with white small towel._

 _Addison just laughed at her other leader's answer. She knew Arizona was a lesbian. They even had a history together, but both women never had romantic feelings toward each other. When she saw the blonde was waiting for her to say something, she leaned closer and whispered to Arizona's ear._

 _Callie just looked at the both women above nervously. When blue eyes met her brown ones, she gulped. The blonde threw a smirk to Callie as she nodded to what Addison had whispered to her. When Addison finally retreated from Arizona, she walked down from the stage and headed to the brunette. The crowd let out the frustrating sound and it made Arizona laughed._

 _"Okay guy, you may be disappointing now because Montgomery versus Robbins will not be happening," she said as loud sound coming from the crowd. "But, we do have another hot woman that will be with me on this stage," she said with a big grin on her face. The announcement from Arizona made the crowd became crazy again. Blue eyes locked with the brown one again. "Please welcome, Callie Torres!" Arizona clapped her hands and waiting for brunette to make a move._

 _Callie was frozen while people started chanting her name loudly. Addison finally stood next to the brunette. With wide eyes, pale face, Addison knew this woman was scared and surprised. "Now you have to go up there," she told the nervous woman. While looking at Callie's horror face, she couldn't help her thought of how cute and beautiful this woman even when she was afraid. "Torres?" her brows arched while waiting for a response from the other woman._

 _Wide brown eyes finally looked at grayish eyes. "I-I can't fight her," she said stammering. She doesn't want to fight Arizona again. Not that she was afraid, but to think she have to fight with the woman that she had a crush since the first day; it was nonsense to the brunette._

 _The red haired woman chuckled lightly. "This is your punishment, Torres. Go up there before she loses her patience and drag you up there in force," she said with a wide grin across her face._

 _The Latina wasn't sure what to do. She was lucky that Addison chose this kind of punishment than get her off from the team. Her eyes went back to look at the blonde's cerulean eyes. She gulped nervously when Arizona had her dimpled smile on her face. She had missed that smile for weeks, but fighting against her favorite leader wasn't a proper reunite for Callie. As she started to walk to the boxing ring stairs, Addison held her shoulder softly and made she turned her head to look at the red haired woman._

 _"Please stay alive. Robbins might look playful and perky, but she is the strongest leader here. She doesn't like weak people," Addison whispered to Callie._

 _Callie blinked several times, trying to process the information from her leader. Sure, they both had flirted moments to each other in the first week and how supportive Arizona was, but when she saw Arizona in the earlier match, she has just learned new side of Arizona Robbins. Looking at the woman in the boxing ring, she made her way to the stairs. People gave her loud cheers that echoed the training room hall. She could felt her heart beat fast for a match with Arizona at the same time stopped beating for standing in front the blonde after three weeks missing this woman. Her eyes raked on Arizona's half exposed body that was glistening under the training room light. How she wished she could touch Arizona's body. She swallowed hard, thinking how screw she was now._

 _"Like what you see?" Arizona's voice made Callie snapped out from her dirty thought._

 _Shaking her head in an instant, "I-I can't fight you," she said in an almost whisper, but enough for the blonde to hear her._

 _Arizona had her eyebrows rose while trying to read the tanned woman's face. "This is your punishment, Torres. And I need to see your progressing after three weeks because I can't wait to date you," she said with a wide dimpled smile that Callie missed the most. Brown eyes looked into blue ones again. "I'm glad you was survived in the ambush night. Now don't disappoint me. I'm really looking forward for our date," she winked at the brunette._

 _A part of Callie really happy to hear the blonde really wanted to date her, but after seeing the earlier fight, she doubted she could win this game. She was too exhausted from earlier training. Getting ready, her eyes stared into the beautiful blue ones. "What are the rules?" Callie asked._

 _"No rules," Arizona answered._

 _Callie's eyebrow rose questioning, "Can I use my legs?"_

 _Arizona gave an approval nod. "Yes, you can use your sexy legs on me," she said while flirting lightly. "Beat the opponent until they knock out."_

 _With those words, Callie just nodded._

 _With a proud smirk on her face, Arizona gave fingers gesture for the brunette to start the fight. "Come on, Torres," she challenged._

 _Callie threw her right fist in Arizona's direction, but the blonde easily dodged the attack. The taller woman stepped backward to gather back her confidence. When she saw Arizona didn't try to attack her, she moved forward and threw her right fist and left in a blink of eyes and made Arizona off guard but again she managed to dodge and stepped backwards._

 _Arizona smiled at Callie; she could see the improvement in that woman's skill. Again Callie moved forward, forcing the smaller woman working hard dodging her quick attack. In high school, Callie had learnt karate, but she got dropped from the class because she used her skill to fight with other students who were trying bullying her. Arizona was trying to read Callie's movement. Callie always had a skill in her quickness, but she hadn't sharpened her attacking skill. Arizona saw that and decided to show the brunette her lacking skills. Pale hand grabbed the tanned one, Callie's eyes snapped. Before she could think anything, Arizona twisted the taller woman's hand to her back and made Callie hissed in pain._

 _Leaning closer to the woman in front her as her chest pressed against the brunette's back, she whispered challenging, "You can't beat me, Torres."_

 _Callie gritted her teeth angrily. Even it was Arizona who told her that, it was pissing her off when people looking down on her. She swung her head to the back and it hit Arizona's face hard._

 _The blonde stumbled backwards in surprise as the blood dripping off from her nose. "Fuck!" she cursed silently while wiping the blood on her face with her hand._

 _Seeing what she had done to the blonde woman, Callie's eyes widened. Never in her mind to hurt Arizona, but the look on Arizona's eyes had changed. She knew Arizona finally serious in this match. It made Callie nervous._

 _Arizona moved forward and threw her punch in Callie's direction. The taller woman blocked it with her strong arm. When Arizona sent another punch from her other hand, Callie succeeded grabbing it. Within a second, Arizona jerked backward and sent the kick to Callie's stomach. The contact made Callie had sent to the boxing ring ropes. The blonde didn't wait to send another kick. Callie's quick reaction had blocked the kick as she grabbed the pale leg. Before the Latina could make her next move, Arizona jumped high as she sent a flying kick to the side of Callie's head with her other bare foot._

 _Tanned hand lost the grip on Arizona's foot and fell on the boxing ring floor. "Get up, Torres!" Arizona yelled while wiping off the blood under her nose._

 _Callie pushed her body off from the boxing ring floor, shaking her head slightly for the dizziness the impact from Arizona's hard kick. When she finally stood still, Arizona didn't waste the time to punch Callie in the face and made the brunette fell in the middle of the court._

 _"Get up, Torres!" Arizona continued challenging her._

 _The Latina forced herself to stand again. She saw the blood dripping on the court floor from her mouth, but it didn't stop her to continue this fight. Once again, she able to stand, but she was guard less when she saw another punch flying in her direction. This time Callie just stumbled backward before Arizona continued attacking her with another hard punch to her face. Callie fell on the court floor for the third time._

 _"Get up!" the blonde kept yelling with loud cheers from the crowd._

 _Callie rolled her body, weakly, putting her palms on the floor as she pushed her heavy body. Her right hand grabbed the boxing ring rope tightly and pushed her body to stand for the third time._

 _Seeing the fighter spirit in Callie made Arizona breathe deeply before she made her way to the brunette. When her fist met Callie's swollen cheek again, the taller woman fell on the floor hard. Her opponent struggling to stand again, but she just saw Callie's body dropped on the floor. The woman breathed heavily. When Callie tried to roll her body again, Arizona closed her eyes for a few seconds. She couldn't see the other woman like this anymore. It hurt her seeing Callie bleeding because of her. When she was away in her mission, she was worried about the brunette for 'Ambush Night' training. It relieved her when she got her team survivor name list and saw Callie's name in there. The feeling she got on Callie Torres had made her freak out when she was in the mission. She was afraid she couldn't survive in her mission and wouldn't be able to date that woman. She hadn't had this feeling for a long time where she worried about someone who she barely knew. She was an assassin; she shouldn't have this kind of feeling. She lost her parents at such young age and had separated from her brother when she was 15. Since then she cared less to people around her. The camp knew she was a player. She had slept with several women from the camp and some of them didn't make it through, but it didn't bother her at all. But now she was worried about Callie and she doesn't even know why. When Addison told her she had to punish Callie, she almost said no but she knew she can't say that. She had to show to others, she didn't treat Callie differently._

 _Blue eyes opened again and stared at her weak opponent below. She knew she had to end this fight before she made Callie more suffer. Arizona stepped closer to Callie and kneeled next to her. She grabbed Callie's face with force so she could see into the brown eyes that she started to crave for. When deep brown eyes finally met hers, she could see the pain in it. "You disappointed me, Torres," she said in a broken voice. Callie could see Arizona's eyes started to fill with tears of regret. When Arizona saw Callie tried to reach her face, she finally snapped. She can't let her emotion win her heart. Without thinking much she punched the woman beneath her on the face and made the Latina fell unconscious on the floor. "I'm sorry, Calliope."  
_

* * *

 **A/N: That's how they met...tell me what you think**


End file.
